The Swan Family
by Ryojin
Summary: What if instead of putting Henry up for adoption, Emma decided to keep him and contacted an old friend for help. Emma will learn of Fairy tales much earlier.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night just like the last four months had been for Emma. She laid in bed staring at the cold, grey, brick ceiling listening to all of the doors in the prison being locked for the night. She looked down to her stomach which was protruding out even further than yesterday. It still startled her when she thought about how all of this came about.

Neal.

That name had such a bad connotation to her now even though it once was something that made her smile. How does she deal with the position that bastard left her in? Penniless, homeless, pregnant, and in prison.

She had a horrible decision she needed to make and she had laid awake every night trying to decide what to do.

She was going to have a son. A son she could not raise on her own. Even when she was out of prison she would have no way to provide for herself and her son. She had no way to pay for child care while she worked whatever measly job she could get with her criminal record.

She had always wanted a family growing up. A place to belong yet she never thought it would come like this. She should have suspected though, her life was cursed to be one bad situation to the next.

But her life didn't matter as much anymore. It was about her son and this was the debate she came to every night since she found out she was pregnant.

There was no way she would try to find Neal for him to raise her son. For that was what he was her son. Not Neal's. She didn't want him to end up like that deadbeat.

There was always the option for adoption and hope that he would end up in a good home. That would be the smart plan for the position she was in but it was a hard choice with her past. She had seen adoptions fail. Children returned to foster care because families had 'real' kids they needed to take care of and couldn't keep the adoptive placeholders. She couldn't help but let these memories of all the homes she went to and was rejected from.

She remembered the story she had learned so long ago of the ugly duckling. Where she had chosen her name swan in a hope that good things would come from being the outcast and unwanted. And here she was wondering if her parents thought the same thing when they left her on the side of the road. Did they think that would be what's best for her?

Now here she was in prison and couldn't help but think of her son going through that life and ending up in the same place. No. He would be better than her and she had to make sure of it. But she had no way to do that. Her son would be born three months before she left prison and she couldn't take care of him during that time. She needed help but Neal was the only person she was close to. She had no friends to help…

And that was the moment that a new thought for the first time in months entered her head. A thought that she had not considered before.

Lily.

The one person that she had felt connected to. The one she had felt at home with. Emma had thought about her often but such a crazy idea had never came up before. She had always regretted the day she turned her back on Lily. It was why when the next chance to runaway came up she took it. She had always thought that her bad luck in life had been worse with Lily but that was only because her a Lily were always leaving each other. When they were together it was like magic…. She knew she had a crush on Lily before which is what had made the lie hurt that much more. She understood later after thinking about it that Lily had been the only person to lie for her. To protect her and not to lie for their own gain. It was different.

Lily was the one that made her feel like home was a possibility and maybe she would be the one to make it happen. Lily could be that chance. With that Emma fell asleep in her dark room with a smile on her face for the first time since entering prison. A small bundle of hope welled inside her. Maybe she could keep her baby and even right some wrongs along the way.

* * *

Lily arrived at work that day like it was any other. She was working as a waitress at a small diner in Maine. It had been two years since the sorcerer's apprentice had told her why she ended up like she did. Why she had been alone and getting into trouble. Why there had been trouble when she had been with Emma.

That was a sore spot. She had been so angry when Emma didn't stand by her back then and then on top of that finding out all of Emma's darkness was given to her by Snow White and Prince Charming so Emma would be perfect. It made her angry at the blonde. Even more so than before, but that anger quickly faded.

Emma didn't have that great lucky life that it was supposed to give her either. In fact Emma's life was just as bad as hers and the lack of darkness hadn't made it better. Neither were to blame for the way things ended up. Emma hadn't even been born when those two did what they did.

She was still kicking herself for lying to Emma. She only wanted a friend. Unfortunately the lies cost her exactly that. It didn't take long for her to realize the truth though. The darkness in her called for Emma. She wasn't in danger or trouble more with Emma, but the exact opposite. She had a part of Emma in her and she never felt more content, like she belonged more than when she was with Emma.

That was why when she walked into the dinner today at the age of 18, she had feelings of melancholy knowing that she wouldn't find Storybrooke on her own. She wouldn't be able to reach her mother or Emma until the curse is broken in 10 years. She didn't know if she could make it that long.

She walked through the back door into the kitchen to get started on another shift. She walked to the locker room to get her uniform when her boss stopped her. He was a complete asshole and Lily wouldn't have put up with it if she hadn't wanted to stay in Maine. It made her feel a little closer to her mother.

Her boss started shouting at her which was nothing new but what he was shouting about was. "I am not your personal secretary Starla!" Lily had to change her name after running away and had gone by the name Starla for a little over a year. "If your deadbeat friends want to talk to you have them call you somewhere else."

Now Lily was confused as she had no idea who would be trying to call her. She had changed her name and left everything in the past and had not gotten close to anybody here in Maine. So she let him rant while thinking about this until she heard something that caught her attention.

"Some Prisoner asking me to pay money for so she could talk to you. If you want to talk to your criminal buddies you can call that Swan bitch on your own…."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lily was already in front of him with an intensity in her eyes he had not seen before. He backed up until he was against the wall.

"What did you say?" She asked slowly. "Did you say Swan?" She was pale and shaking. Not sure if it was the idea that Emma was looking for her or the fact that this sack of shit was talking of Emma like she was beneath him.

Her boss was stunned for a second so she asked again. "Did you mean Emma Swan?!" She said grabbing his shirt roughly.

He only nodded in response not used to being on the receiving end of the verbal onslaught.

"What did she say?" She asked forcefully.

"j….just that she was at Arizona State Penitentiary and that it was urgent she see you. And something about an apology." She dropped him and stormed out of the building.

* * *

Emma was in the bathroom again emptying the contents of her stomach. She had the worst morning sickness imaginable, or so it seemed. It's not like she knew what normal morning sickness was like to compare it to.

It had taken her two weeks to track down where Lily was. Which was impressive since she only had prison resources and Lily didn't want to be found.

Then there was the phone call with the rude man who she wasn't sure would even pass the message along. It had been five days since that call and the hope that she had originally was fading with each passing minute she didn't hear anything from Lily. She couldn't help but wonder if Lily was still mad.

"Swan!" shouted a guard that was coming around the corner. She tilter her head up from the toilet bowl to look toward him to acknowledge his prescience. "You have a visitor."

* * *

Lily didn't know what to expect. She had gone straight to Arizona as fast as she could. She wanted to Emma to understand what happened. She wanted to tell her about her parents. All these thoughts rushed through her head as she was led to the visiting room to wait at a table for Emma.

All of these thoughts froze the moment she saw Emma. She was breath taking and had tears in her eyes. And pregnant. Very pregnant. Lily felt like killing someone. She didn't know how but she knew someone had hurt Emma badly.

Emma approached the table nervously fidgeting as she sat. Lily looked so beautiful. She was wearing tight jeans and a band tee shirt that she didn't recognize.

Emma sat down gingerly as she was 6 months pregnant.

They both sat in silence for a minute neither of them knowing what to say.

Suddenly they both spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry." The both smiled shyly at each other in understanding. They both had made mistakes and wanted to start over. Neither had been able to smile like this or feel like this since they had parted ways two years ago.

"So what happened to you?" Lily asked bluntly. She had never expected to see Emma in prison or pregnant.

Emma sighed and placed her hands on her stomach and looked down. "I ran away with the wrong person." She said simply.

Lily smiled a little at the subtle admission that Emma had wished she had been the one she wanted to run away with. Being with Emma made her feel whole again. "Explain the whole story Swan." She knew Emma was good at evasion and wanted to avoid this.

Emma gave in. If Lily was going to help then she deserved to know everything. And so she did. Everything about Neal, the betrayal, and the pregnancy.

"And now the reason I contacted you in the first place." Emma said nervously. She was on the verge of tears for what she was about to do.

She took a deep breath. "I am not going to tell Neal about the baby." Lily nodded with this already understanding and knowing where this is going. "I don't want to give him up for adoption. After everything the two of us have gone through, my son deserves more than I had. And I can't raise him myself. He will be born before I leave prison and I have nothing to take care of him." She took a deep breath. "Will you adopt my son? Will you raise him as your own and take care of him? Please." She was crying after saying the words.

Lily sat there stunned. She gathered her wits about her and stood up and pulled Emma into her arms. "I won't take your son from you Emma. But I will watch him until you can yourself." Lily kissed the top of Emma's head in hope. Maybe everything would be different. She didn't have to wait the next ten years alone. "I will help you but, before you commit to this I need to tell you everything first." Emma looked up confused and worried. "You may think I am crazy but you will still be able to tell if I am lying. If you still trust me after that, then we will do this together." Emma gave Lily a watery smile. The guard arrived and told them the time was up. Lily got up and leaned down and kissed Emma on the lips. It was warm and felt like a new beginning.

When the pulled back they both smiled softly and Lily left the prison. After what just happened she was worried Emma wouldn't believe her, she was worried that this could destroy what she had just got back. She hoped this wasn't a dream and was about to wake up. But the one thing that never went through her head was to lie. She would never lie to Emma again.

She pulled out the classifieds and looked for a job. She would be sticking around Arizona for a while.

* * *

Emma let out a huge breath of relief. While she was worried about what Lily wanted to tell her she was excited for a future she could see. Family was finally an option and she had Lily to thank for that. She didn't care if Lily was crazy as long as they were together.

* * *

Across the country in a small pawnshop in Maine sat a confused man. He had just sent an email to the mayor about his failure to get her a kid when the adoption fell through. His plans to get the Savior to come to Storybrooke were falling through. At least he had 10 years to figure it out.

In the Mayoral mansion Regina was exhausted. She was unable to adopt a child that she had wanted. She was tired of the repetitive nature of the life here in Storybrooke. Paper work and meetings she had to suffer through while watching her enemies who were blissfully ignorant. The curse wasn't for them as they just lived normal lives with no pain while she suffered. This curse was supposed to lead to her happy ending. She wished it would just end.

At that moment a clock struck and chimed across the small town. Both residents shocked at what had happened.

Regina smiled a little. It was time to shake things up. Maybe an old friend could help make things a bit more interesting.

* * *

AN: I know I have other stories to work on but this story intrigued me. I thought it was weird how many stories are out there about Swan Queen but so few with Emma and Lily when they seem like a closer match.

I will update when I can and make no promises it will be quick. Thank you for reading and leave any comments or ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily arrived at the prison the next day with her nerves going haywire. She didn't get much sleep in the motel she stayed at for the night. Too many scenarios of rejection played out in her mind for her to have any peace. She knew Emma wouldn't believe her right away but she hoped she would understand and tolerate it or at least try to believe. She didn't want to be shut out of Emma's life again.

Also realizing that she had agreed to take on the responsibility of taking care of a baby hit her really hard. She had experience a lot of terrible things throughout her tough childhood and having a baby in her care was frightening. She just hoped that between her and Emma they could do right by the kid and that they both have enough experiences of what not to do.

Lily was led to a similar room to wait for Emma who arrived a minute later. Emma came in with a shy smile. Lily rose to her feet and gave Emma a hug before they sat down. Emma took in Lily's appearance and noticed she looked a little ragged.

"What did you need to tell me?" Asked Emma nervously. This whole situation was worrying her.

Lily blew out a long breath and leaned back in her metal chair. "Please just keep an open mind when I tell you. And let me finish before you call me crazy." Lily pleaded.

Emma raised her eyebrows in amusement when Lily finished before nodding in agreement.

"Ok then. After I left you I went on this bus to travel away when this old guy sitting next to me started talking to me. He even knew my name. At first I thought he was some creep. But then he went on this story about how he was the sorcerer's apprentice and from a place called the Enchanted Forest. Stop Emma." Lily put up her hand before Emma could cut in. "He even mentioned your name. I am the daughter of Maleficent and you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." She paused. Emma had a look of shock and disbelief. Her friend was talking of Fairy Tale characters. She kept her mouth shut as she had promised though and let Lily continue.

"Your parents had been at war with The Evil Queen, Regina, for several years. I don't know what started the grudge but Regina was originally Snow White's step mother. I don't think it had anything to do with who was prettier, but I am getting off topic. Snow White was pregnant with you when The Evil Queen gathered a curse that would wipeout the Enchanted forest and give her a happy ending. When this was announced there was a prophecy that you would break the curse on your 28th birthday. But when your mother was pregnant with you she had a dream of you killing her. She went to see the sorcerer's apprentice. He said that while you had the potential to be a savior, that you also had the same potential for darkness. Your mother asked to remove the darkness. He said he could but needed a vessel. Your parents knew that Maleficent had laid an egg recently and that dragons are vulnerable after laying eggs. Your parents thought that the child of Maleficent would be evil anyway. So after taking the egg from my mother who pleaded to Snow not to do it, they transferred your darkness to me."

Now Emma had thought this entire story was crazy and didn't really believe it but with her super power Emma could tell that Lily believed it. Plus it was an interesting story which led her to stay interested. She had read many fairy tales as a kid and this was an interesting take on it to say the least.

"What happened next?" She asked.

Lily smiled to Emma. This was going better than she thought it would originally. She expected more scoffing and disbelief. "Snow White and her husband decided to put the egg through a portal because I was too dangerous. My godmother Ursula followed through the portal to try and save me. No one knows where she ended up and that she may not even be in the same world. After that Regina completed her promise and cursed the Enchanted Forest and sent them to this world where they wouldn't remember their old lives. Before the curse your parents sent you through a portal because of the prophecy." Lily finished. She looked up to Emma with hope

Emma breathed out a long sigh. This was nowhere near what she was worried about. Maybe Lily having a boyfriend, or a lot of debt, maybe even drugs. But Fairy tales was not what she had thought at all.

"Look Lily. I'd love to believe this fairy tale idea you have. I'd love to believe that my parents thought I was a hero and that was why they abandoned me. I'd love to believe in magic, but I have no proof. I am not angry or worried for what it's worth. As long as you don't do something crazy that affects me and my son." She smiled her best friend. She got up and embraced her letting her know that it was ok.

Lily's Shoulders released a huge burden. While she was disappointed that Emma didn't believe she understood her reaction. She wanted to see her mother, to hear about what happened but she didn't want to sacrifice what was in front of her. She sometimes wondered herself why she believed the story so easily. Maybe she just wanted something to believe in.

Emma sunk into the hug further knowing that even if it was weird on how it started she had hope that maybe she would have a life with the woman in her arms and her son…. No their son. "Its alright. Plus if this whole thing was real, I would punch my parents in the face the first time I saw them. No matter who they think they are nobody hurts you while I am around. Plus it seems they were just like the foster homes I went to. I wasn't even good enough for them before I was born. If I had a choice I would take that darkness back from you if I could." With that she kissed Lily.

The moment they kissed the lights started to flicker and Lily's eyes go wild and her mouth opens and an inky black smoke tendrils flew out of her lunging for Emma. Both had been silently screaming and staring into each other's eyes. The inky smoke entered Emma's mouth and nose and disappeared into her. The lights flicked back on and left the two of them silent with eyes and mouths wide open.

A guard burst into the room and looked around the room with questioning eyes.

"Is everyone ok in here? The lights went out in the whole prison and no one knows why." The confused guard said.

"The lights were out in here and we were startled but that was all." Emma said quickly while trying to absorb everything that happened. That was definitely magic and was her darkness. Emma felt weirdly powered and more like herself than ever before. And the truth was staring her in the face. Lily was right.

"Alright." Said the guard as he closed the door.

Both women stood in silence staring at each other until Lily spoke.

"Well Shit."

Both of them collapsed laughing at the ridiculousness that had happened. Emma was trying to wrap her head around magic and the fact that she was the daughter of Snow White. She was already angry with her would be parents. While a magical curse could be reason for being tossed through a portal, she would at least talk to them to find out why. But what they did to Lily, which was unforgivable. Also she really wasn't Princess material. She would talk to her parents when she meets them. If Lily was right then that would happen when she was 28. But that was not important right now.

"So…." Emma tried to say while calming down. "Let's say I believe you. Does that mean you are going to help?" She asked hopefully. Even with the revelation of magic and her parents, her son was much more important and an immediate concern.

* * *

In Storybroke

It had been an eventful day since the clock started ticking. The first event that occurred was that a coma patient woke up in the hospital. Of course Regina knew exactly who that was meaning that the curse was weakening. Regina had plenty of back up plans for situations like this. The man, David Nolan had woken up with no memory and was disoriented. He couldn't remember anything. Luckily for though Regina knew who he was and called his wife to the hospital to inform her. Kathryn.

Regina waited at the hospital for Kathryn hoping this worked. She had planned this contingency a long time ago. While she has been bored with the repeated days of the curse, she was not stupid. This land had no magic and if everyone remembered their past lives then she would not be living very long.

Kathryn walked in with tears in her eyes and Regina put on a fake concerned friend face. "Kathryn, are you ok?" Regina asked with as much sympathy as she could muster.

"I just can't believe he was here this entire time." She replied through her sobbing. Kathryn was a wreck.

"Me either. It is such a tragedy that he lost his memory. I'm so sorry this happened." Regina led her blonde friend through the hospital to the room that the patient was staying in.

When they entered the room they found Regina's least favorite person their talking to David.

"Ms. Blanchard." She stated in her mayoral tone. She figured Snow would be here. She had kept tabs on her throughout the curse and knew that the teacher visited the hospital and read to David once a week. She had no idea how Snow had felt connected to him even unconscious but she had. "We should give these two their space." She then walked out of the room and the school teacher followed. She may have gotten tired of the curse but she still enjoyed bossing Snow around.

When they were outside of the room they stopped and looked through the window. Regina hated the woman standing next to her but she stayed because she wanted to be here to see Snow's face when this all came crumbling down.

"Who is that?" Asked the insufferable teacher.

"That's his wife." She said firmly. "Kathryn Nolan." While she showed no outward emotions she was smirking on the inside at the dejected look on Snow's face. While Regina didn't like Snow she knew true love had power and that the two of them would probably end up together in the end. But she would be there to make question whether being together would be worth it or not.

But first things first. If this curse was going to be broken she needed an ally. Someone that stood by her and can help fight without magic being in this world. She knew exactly who she needed to go see.

Regina walked across town to the clock tower that was now working. She then entered through the doors and stepped into the closed dusty library which had never even been open.

She walked to the back of the library and opened an elevator that had an out of order sign on it and rode it down. She fixed her posture and ran her hands along her clothes to make herself presentable. She stood tall before throwing the doors open and stepping out into the large cavern. She heard a growl emanate from the left side of the cave.

She turned and saw large reptilian eyes open and narrowed at her.

"Hello Mal."

* * *

AN: Thank you for all the positive reviews and favorites on the first chapter. I plan on continuing this story for a long time. While I know that some of the characters seem a bit different than the show but it is because I am trying to portray Emma and Lily's mindset ten years before Storybroke. Lily hadn't been alone for over a decade and had time to grow bitter while Emma may have seen some harsh realities in the world she never gave up her son and now has Lily by her side.

As for Regina. In the show it stated she got bored and wanted something more from her curse which led her to adopting Henry. It is this mindset I think that she would continue to be bored and have a part of her that wants the curse broken. The only reason she fought so hard to make sure the curse didn't break in the future is because she was trying to keep Henry.

Also in case you didn't notice I left someone out I will tell you now. Cruella De Vil will not be in the story. I never really understood or liked her character so only Ursula will be in it.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the latest installment.


	3. Chapter 3

TW: Small vague mentions of past abuse. No graphic details.

* * *

It took Emma a couple of days to research all the laws pertaining to child care and chain of custody for her son. She only was able to find a single way where Lily could take care of Henry. And she was not sure if Lily was going to go with it. After everything that happened during their last visit Emma had a lot to think about with regards to what Lily had said about the Enchanted Forest and Emma did feel extremely guilty for her hand in the way Lily's life ended up. Emma herself led a similar life growing up and look where she was now. Having any amount of part in that happening to Lily was not something Emma was ok with. And now asking Lily to take care of her son and what she was going to have to ask. This would affect the rest of her life.

With the laws in Arizona, the custody of a child when it comes to pregnant inmates is a bit vague but also extremely strict. The custody first goes to the biological father who Emma was not going to even utter a name or let near her son, so that option is out of the question. The next in line for custody would be her family. That is obvious that it would not work as her biological family does not exist on paper. After that the next in line would be someone with a fostering license. If she knew someone with a fostering license she could request that person specifically but Lily does not fall under this category.

From the phone calls she got from Lily she had spent the last few days establishing herself in Phoenix and got herself a job at a day care center. Lily had been thinking ahead and knew she wouldn't be able to work and afford day care for the boy and she wouldn't be able to leave him alone and go to work, but with working at the daycare she is able to get free daycare for one child. This would give a place for Emma's son, save money, and Lily was using it as a way to learn more about taking care of babies.

Emma had been surprised how well Lily had taken to the idea of being a parent. It made her relax a bit knowing that her son would be safe with Lily. Although she wants to get through her prison sentence and having her son before even approaching the topic of fairy tales and everything to do with it. She knew it would be something that needed to be tackled eventually as she couldn't ask Lily to forget about Maleficent, but the sound of evil witches with grudges against her family didn't seem like a good idea to bring a vulnerable baby into.

But none of that was important right now because she was currently pacing her cell worried about Lily's next visit in two days. During that visit she was going to have to somehow convince someone her and her family wronged horribly that they would have to be married in less than three months.

* * *

Lily arrived that afternoon and was led to the visiting room. The two of them met in the middle with a hug and smiles before sitting down in their chairs.

Lily saw that Emma seemed a bit nervous about something. While Emma could tell whenever someone was lying Lily had learned how to read people very well. She had to pick this up through her childhood to predict her foster father's moods. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

But she trusted Emma so to try and help her settle down she started going over a lot of things she learned over the last week since they had talked. She started off with the apartment.

"You rented an apartment instead of staying in a filthy motel?" asked Emma.

"Yes. It isn't five star or anything but it is pretty good for a cheap price. It does only have one bedroom though so we will have to share." Lily replied with a wink.

Emma blushed in response and decided to change the subject. "How is work at the daycare? Having fun with the snot nosed brats?" She asked with a smirk.

Lily huffed back. "They can be a pain but I've dealt with you so everything else is easier than that." Lily shot back. "There is this one stuck up snob named Julie. She is training me in and she looks down on me though. I think it was because I mentioned that I was expecting a kid but mentioned you. She is probably a homophobe or something." Lily whined. That was something that never changed about Lily. She always whined about something wrong with everyone else.

Emma laughed a little at Lily's little monologue. "So what has you all worried?" Lily interrupted Emma's laughing.

Emma quieted and sat pensively for a minute before leaning across the table to grab Lily's hand.

"Lily. What are we?"

Lily looked confused for a second. She knew they hadn't defined the relationship between them yet, but she thought it was obvious how she felt. "What do you want us to be?" She asked back.

"I feel connected to you, and now that I have my darkness back I thought that connection between us would go away. That thing that always seemed to pull us together and get in trouble. But it is still there. What I am asking is if we are more than friends?" She replied shyly looking down at the table.

Lily chuckled. "Emma we aren't 16 anymore, you can say the word girlfriend."

Emma flushed a little before gathering her courage. "Good that is what I want too."

"Is that all you that had you worried Swan?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Uh…. No, not exactly." Emma stuttered out. Her small courage gone again but she needed to explain everything to Lily no matter what. "Since the two of us aren't related and you aren't my son's biological parent and you don't have fostering license, then there is only one way for you to be able to have custody of him while I am in prison." Emma explained.

"And what is that?" Lily asked suddenly on edge when from the serious topic.

"We need to get married before the baby is born." Emma finished.

While Lily was surprised at the turn of events, it wasn't like she didn't know that agreeing to help raise a baby with Emma meant something permanent before. And she may have looked at some of the parents during her time at the day care center this week fantasizing about having a family with Emma. The two of them with a son. Something she didn't even know she wanted a month ago. When the Sorcerer's Apprentice told her that Emma would lead her to her family she had no idea it would be like this. But there was no question in her mind how this would go. She would not let such an opportunity slip from her grasp. If it required a shotgun wedding in a prison, then that's what it would be.

"Emma Swan, are you proposing to me." She asked in a fake shocked voice. Just because this was serious and important didn't mean couldn't tease her…. Fiancé?

Emma blushed a little. "Yes, I guess I am." She gave a shy smile to Lily who got up and kissed Emma hard.

Emma was a little overwhelmed after that. The two of them spoke a little bit more before time was up but they would plan out the wedding later. Emma went to bed thinking about how much had changed over the last week. From having to give her son away to getting engaged, learning about magic, and preparing for parenthood. It was a real whirlwind and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

In Storybroke

Regina was having quite a different time than Emma was in Prison. She had a much more mixed feeling going on in her and it was at the far end of two sides. One was happiness and hope. She had never had that before. But the other part. Was an intense rage. She had felt that before but not to this level.

This all came from an important conversation that came from earlier in the week.

Flashback One Week

"Hello Mal."

The dragon glared before it was engulfed in smoke and shrunk down into a human shaped person. "So you finally come and grace me with your presence?" Maleficent asked harshly.

"No. I need a friend. I need someone on my side when this curse breaks." Regina sees Maleficent eyes bulge and a smile formed. "You want the curse to break?" Regina asked.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." Maleficent stated in a haughty tone. She knew that Regina came here for her help but she was going to get what she wanted first.

"What is it you want?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I know that magic can't be done in this realm, but do you have an item that is enchanted that we could strip the magic off of to do a small spell?" Maleficent asks.

Regina pauses to think. She did have a few trinkets that weren't that important that she could spare for her old friend. So she nodded.

Mal smiled and swallowed. "Good. And yes I want the curse to end. There is something I need to tell you. The reason why I didn't want to give you the curse in the first place." She left hanging.

Regina was intrigued. The only reason she had locked up her old friend was because she had fought so hard against the curse when she had come to get it.

"I know you thought it was weird I was against the curse in the first place but what you didn't know was that I was pregnant." Maleficent admitted.

To say Regina was shocked would be an understatement. Maleficent was pregnant during that time was surprising. She knew she and Maleficent had a few flings during that time but didn't know that Maleficent was seeing someone else.

"After you left me alone I laid the egg and protected it, her." She corrected herself with a smile. "Ursula came to help me."

'Of course. The Sea Bitch and Maleficent probably had the kid.' Regina thought out flaring her nostrils a bit. She was not jealous. 'Where was the Sea Bitch? She hadn't seen her in Storybroke once.'

"While Ursula was helping me protect the egg Snow White and Prince Charming showed up." She continued recapturing Regina's attention. Both villains snarling at their names. "They knocked Ursula out with sleeping powder and I was still weak from laying the egg. They came into my nest and took her!" She shouted. "They took my baby." Came out a bit softer with a sob. Maleficent finally broke down. She had been stewing over this loss the entire time she was stuck in the cage. She wanted revenge but first she wanted to see if she could find her baby.

Regina had rushed over and held her friend. It had been a long time since they had stood like this. She was pissed at the new low that Snow had turned to. Regina was willing to bet that when Snow remembers everything after the curse she would be angry at Regina for taking her baby away the hypocrite. Just like how Snow already hated her for taking away her father. Regina tried to tell her the horrible things that the King had done to her behind closed doors but Snow just said that she was a sick liar.

"It's ok, we will get our revenge." Regina whispered.

"No, I just want my baby. They took her because of some vision of their kid being evil. They took their kids darkness put her in my daughter and then sent her through a portal to another world because they said she would be too evil and powerful to be in the Enchanted Forest. But I heard them say the sent her to the land without magic." She finished her story.

Regina was furious. Doing that to a child. They were deciding what to do with other people's children? And they called her the Evil Queen? That title definitely belonged to Snow.

"That is what you want the magic for? You want to find her?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Replied Maleficent.

"Then follow me." Regina led Maleficent out of the cave while pulling her along. The enchantment holding her there says she could leave with Regina. As they were leaving the elevator back into the library Maleficent spoke again.

"Regina, she's yours too." That made Regina freeze. She knew she had been with Maleficent around that time but if she and Maleficent had a kid then that meant.

"No. We are true loves?" Regina whispered. She almost sneered at the idea. Snow White practically ruined the idea of true love for her and now if Maleficent was right…. Then death was too good for her. And she had a daughter out there to find and maybe, just maybe a chance at a family. One she had wished for since she had met Daniel. Since she took that potion. She may not be able to be pregnant but if Maleficent is her true love… She didn't need to be the one pregnant.

"Let's find our girl." Regina went off at a quicker pace to her vault. This wasn't some deal or trade. She needed to find her daughter. That thought brought a smile to her face.

Regina pulled a random piece of jewelry off the shelf, it had a small enchantment to improve fire magic. While she was doing that Maleficent was going around the vault gathering ingredients for a location charm.

When the magic and the ingredients were put together in a small cauldron smoke started billowing out. Regina brought out a map of Storybroke, one of the USA, and one of the world to try and find their daughter. First she tested the world one. The location on the map though showed that their daughter was in Maine. Regina got excited hoping maybe she did get swept up in the curse. When they used the map of the USA it also showed Maine but more specifically Storybroke. But when she used the map of story broke the signature read right at the boundary and she realized what had happened. The Magic wouldn't go out of the town line.

Regina did the next best thing and marked where that mark on the boundary was and where the vault was. She found out where that line led after connecting the two and drew it around the globe.

"Well.. she could be anywhere along this line." Regina said. Maleficent dropped into a chair losing hope. "This means she is alive though." That was able to give Maleficent a small smile.

"But the curse won't be broken for another ten years. We won't be able to find her until then." They both sat down for a while thinking.

Then Regina got an idea. "What about the familial sight spell?"

It was a spell which required the blood of both parents and would be shown a vision of their kid to check on their health.

"That could work." Replied the dragon.

Again after gathering the ingredients, the magic, and placing their blood in the cauldron the smoke poured out and showed an image. The image showed the back of an 18 year old girl. This girl had long black hair halfway down her back and wore tight jeans. With a glimpse of her arm they were able to see a star on her wrist. The image blurred out and the spell was over.

"She's beautiful." They both said at the same time.

Flashback end

It was a week later and Regina and Maleficent had been no closer to finding anything out about their daughter. They had no way to leave Storybroke and would have to wait till the curse was broken. But Regina had many magical objects and they would check in on her repeatedly.

Regina picked up the morning newspaper and smiled. There was a photograph of Kathrine slapping Mary Margret in the middle of one of her classes on the front page of the newspaper. It was titled 'First Rate Teacher, or First Rate homewrecker?'

Regina cracked a smile. The next 10 years would be fun.

* * *

AN: For all the laws of custody and same sex marriage mentioned in this chapter I will let you know I did not research for that so it could be right or wrong based on the year when the events occur but I am just going with it this way since it is just convenient. If you have any questions or comments let me know in the reviews. I know the relationships in the story are moving a bit fast but this is supposed to be about family rather than romance. The two main relationships already have a established past so I am using that to push it forward rather than a slow burn. I hope this doesn't annoy anyone but if you have an idea or concern about the pace just let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

The last two months had been interesting for Emma. Ever since Emma and Lily had decided to get married things have gone remarkable smoothly for the two of them. Emma talked to the prison Chaplin and he would be able to officiate the ceremony. After that all it took was setting up and planning the time with the warden and the guards to accommodate the wedding.

That wasn't the only thing going on with Emma though, the worst and most torturous thing for her was the cravings she had been having. She was stuck in prison and wasn't really able to get any of the foods she had been craving. The prison food was not satisfying her appetite. Lily would do what she could for Emma by bringing what she could when visiting on the weekends. Surprisingly the most prominent of her cravings was peanut butter which Lily was able to get for her.

Another problem Emma was having though, at least in her view, was she got fat. According to Lily Emma had never looked more beautiful than when she did pregnant. But Emma didn't believe her and the mood swings that came with this stage of pregnancy. She went from crying to yelling at guards for laughing and crying some more because of how fat she was.

During this time Emma had kept mostly to herself. She was able to get better quality meals due to her pregnancy to make sure the baby was born healthy. A lot of the other inmates were not too happy about that and would glare at her whenever they saw her. Because of that Emma decided to spend most of her time in the prison Library. She spent a lot of time trying to plan what to do when she got out of prison. With Lily and the kid in her life she will need to get a real job and stop stealing to survive. She figured she would try to find a simple job like waitressing and go from there. She also looked up baby names. It was turning out to be much harder than she thought to name her son. She really didn't have any good male role models to name him after and no names really stood out for her so that was slow going.

She also found that she liked spending a lot of time looking into fairy tales that they had at the library. She spent most of the time looking through the Grimm stories but did branch out into other ones wondering how much was truth and how much was made up. She knew that the stories weren't the real thing but she just wanted to know. Ever since finding out magic was real and everything Lily said was true.

She read a lot about Snow White and The Evil Queen. What Emma was wondering at this point though after looking through Grimm stories and even Disney movies is if she would be more upset about tossing Lily through a portal or if her mother really did sing to and talk to birds? That was just weird.

She laughed at herself a few times when she had realized she was looking through fairy tales to try to find what the truth was and what was fake. Most people try to find lessons in the stories not history. But this also led to a big question running through Emma's mind.

Who were the Brothers Grimm?

But all of that didn't matter right now because Emma was actually allowed to wear a no=ice sundress as today was her wedding. Now it wasn't going to be some large celebration in a castle like the story books but that didn't settle her nerves. She was terrified. Getting married and having a wedding had never been one of the things she had thought would happen. Most kids think about getting married but Emma had never thought about it. That combined with her hormones really had her emotions on high alert. She was on the verge of crying thinking back to a conversation she and Lily had two weeks ago.

* * *

Flashback

"Will we be taking your name or mine when we get married? Emma asked during one of their planning sessions.

"Yours." Lily replied instantly.

"Why mine?" Emma asked back.

"Page means nothing to me. It was the name of my adoptive family and they didn't mean much to me. But you told me the story of choosing the name Swan. About the ugly duckling who was a Swan looking for a family to belong. Well now you are a beautiful and grown Swan finding her family. Let's be Swan's." Lily finished with a smile.

Flashback End

* * *

That had made Emma cry endlessly. Just thinking about it now made her teary eyed.

A guard knocked on the door to her cell. Emma got up and walked out of her cell. It was time to see her soon to be wife.

* * *

Lily was excited. Really excited and also nervous. The last two and a half months since Emma called her had been the best of her life. Well the days at the daycare center weren't always the best but she still was surprised to find she was enjoying herself there.

She decided that she was right before and that Emma was the key to her happiness. Just like Emma, Lily never thought of a day where she would be getting married and would have a family, and every day here made her realize how much she truly wanted that with Emma.

She remembered the day that she truly realized she would have a family. It had been during a discussion about baby names that happened a month ago.

* * *

Flashback.

"What about Robert?" Emma asked in an unsure voice.

"No! That is such a terrible name. Everyone has it. Bob, Bobby, Robbie, and Rob. Your kid needs a real name. Not to go by one of a million variations of one." Lily huffed out.

Emma smiled and reached across the table and took Lily's hand in her. "Our kid." She said simply.

Flashback End.

* * *

This kid would be their son. He would have two kick ass mothers and Lily's life couldn't be more perfect.

Lily was brought into the prison chapel after arriving. She was wearing a blue sundress as it was the nicest thing she had in her wardrobe as she owned mostly jeans and t-shirts. When she walked into the chapel only the Chaplin and a couple of guards were there.

Then the door opened and in came Emma in her light green dress and Lily's jaw dropped. She had spent too much time seeing Emma in a prison jumpsuit and couldn't help but stare at how amazing Emma looked.

Emma was ushered to the alter with Lily. The wedding wasn't long or glamorous. There were no detailed tear jerking vows exchanged. Their eyes said it all. Nothing would stand in their way of a happy family. Not Prison. Not fairy tales. They had each other.

They were both led to the areas where conjugal visits are and were given time to explore and get to know each other as wives. It wasn't a romantic setting or anything but they were both happy. When Mrs. Lily Swan left the prison she didn't think anything could get any better.

* * *

In Storybroke

After an extremely awkward check in on their daughter, they didn't know it was their daughter's wedding night but they did see their daughter naked with a blonde pregnant woman, Maleficent and Regina relaxed in their living room contemplating life in Storybroke. They had decided to use magic to check in on their daughter once a month. It wasn't enough for them but they had decided to pace themselves with the magic they had access too. They didn't want to run out and not see her for a long time.

Since releasing Maleficent, Regina had expected a little more noise from the town. Small towns were notorious for gossip spreading like a wild fire during a dry summer, but it didn't seem to them that anyone was talking about them. No whispers about the mayor taking in an unknown female lover at her house. She did receive a few glares from the Charmings and a few congratulations, even one from Ruby. Although she was sure Ruby was hoping to be invited to have some fun with them.

But there was quite a bit of gossip going around the town that was not about the two of them. The news that was spreading quickly had to do with her least favorite people. It seemed that David Nolan was divorcing Kathryn and it was no secret around town as to why. Mary Margret had been seen taking and chatting with David on multiple occasions and even a few have said to see them kissing. Whether this was true or not was of no consequence to Regina as it just helped ruin their reputation. Many people still had some mixed feelings about David as the whole situation with Amnesia and being in a coma for a while could make him confused as he doesn't really remember Kathryn, but what everyone in town along with the paper agreed on was that no one liked Mary Margret anymore. She was a home wrecker that didn't give Kathryn or David a chance to see if their marriage could still work. To most people it seemed like she took advantage of his Amnesia and everyone in town gave her dirty looks for it.

Mary Margret was vilified by all the citizens and Regina loved seeing this, her old nemesis being hated and cast down by the people, even if they don't have memories.

Maleficent and Regina would take pot shots at Snow but all they ever got back were insults about being gay and unnatural. This attack at the mayor actually got more citizens against Snow and Regina had an all-time high support ratings as mayor. It seemed being seen actually caring about someone and the hate of snow garnered more support for her. Regina pondered if this would stay after the curse broke. Maybe if she made life nice for everyone in town it would garner her support later.

But that was something that could be thought about later, right now she and Maleficent had something much more important to do. They had to go see Gold. They were both sure he had his memories somehow and they needed to talk to him about the curse.

One of the first times out in public Regina and Maleficent were enjoying lunch at Granny's diner when Gold came in the door. He saw the mayor and gave her a polite nod before seeing maleficent at the table. When he saw her he let his façade slip and let out a small gasp of surprise and a widening of the eyes before schooling his features. This being a huge clue as everyone else that saw them only had a look of curiosity or interest of wondering who was walking around with the mayor.

Maybe if they talked to him he would be able to help break the curse.

The two of them entered the store as the chimes on the door rang. Mr. Gold walked out of the back room with a smile on his face that made whoever saw him think that he knew all their deepest darkest secrets. Of course he usually did and knew even more than people would suspect.

"Hello dearies. What can I do for the mayor today?" He said with a bit of false cheer.

"We are looking to solve a problem. On that we think you are well aware of Rumple." Maleficent stated darkly.

Rumplestiltskin of course kept up his smirk. "I don't know what you are referring to miss. Did you want to by an item from my shop?" he asked gesturing around the room.

Maleficent growled and Rumple didn't react. Regina put her arm on Maleficent. She understood that Rumple wouldn't budge for violence. He was a man of information and wouldn't drop the act without a good reason.

"Mal. Calm down." She then turned toward Rumple. "We wish to break the curse. Is there a way to do it?" She said calmly.

Rumple's eyebrows shot up. "You want to break the curse?" For once he was confused. Regina had gotten her revenge and even had Maleficent. Why did she want to break it?

"Yes. And I know you want to end it too. I don't know why but you want to end the curse just as much as you wanted me to enact it in the first place." She stated.

He glared toward her. "That is an interesting idea dearies. With no proof I can offer nothing though. As there is nothing in it for me."

"I have Belle." Regina stated calmly knowing it would be a game changer.

Rumple's glare turned into a snarl. He gritted his teeth. "I am listening."

"I want to know why you want the curse broken and how to break it." Regina stated in no uncertain terms. "In return I will return Belle, and as a bonus I will return her memories." Regina smirked knowing she had Rumple where she wanted him.

Rumple continued to sneer at the while thinking it over in his head. There really wasn't a downside in this deal. He was in the middle of trying to figure out a way to get the savior here. If Regina wanted the curse broken that would be more help in breaking it, plus he would be getting Belle back. This was going to be a big help.

"Deal. On the condition you don't do anything to hamper the breaking of the curse or what I want after the curse." Rumple stated.

"As long as what you want doesn't interfere with what I want." Regina said.

"Alright spill." Snarled the dragon. Maleficent was always quick with her temper.

"The Savior is the only way to break the curse." He said.

"So we need to wait until she arrives in ten years?" Regina was frustrated.

"If she arrives." He amended.

"What?" Regina asked harshly.

"There is no guarantee to get her here. She grew up in this world. A world without magic or knowledge of her parents. Why would she be looking for a nonexistent town of magic?" He asked rhetorically.

"But she was prophesied to break the curse. She has to come." Said Maleficent.

"Yes a prophecy told by me about a curse I made." Rumple state sarcastically. "I locked down the curse well before handing it over. I made it so only she could break it because I didn't want Regina altering the curse for her own ends ruining my plan." He explained.

"Why do you think she won't come? I know you would normally have a plan." Regina asked.

"I did but it was ruined. The Savior is pregnant and in jail. I had planned for you to adopt the baby. It would have drawn the savior here but it seems she changed her mind about the adoption." He explained frustration bleeding into his voice.

"You were going to use a baby as bait?" Her hackles rising. She took a deep breath. They needed to work together. "What went wrong then?"

"It seemed that she was able to get someone to help her take care of the baby. Although it must have been important as the day the person showed up to help was the day the clock started moving and the Prince woke up." He smirked.

"You think its true love? That their magic worked from outside of town to weaken the curse?" Regina questioned.

Rumple tossed a picture toward Regina and Maleficent. "She did get married to her today." He commented.

Regina and Maleficent stared at the picture seeing to figures they saw in a compromising position earlier. It was their daughter and a blonde woman in dresses smiling for a picture on what appeared to be their wedding.

"Who are they?" Regina asked softly

"Emma Swan is the blonde, and the Savior. Lily Swan now is her wife. Emma bounced around in foster homes her whole life. There seemed to be some trouble with stealing which ended up with her in prison. Lily lived with an adoptive family and it seemed their paths crossed a few years ago with involved some stealing before they got in trouble and were separated. It seemed it didn't stay that way." He pulled out a couple of files he had compiled on the two he had more copies in back so he gave them to the two women.

"Wouldn't we be able to contact them about the curse? We might not be able to leave but if we can get a message to them that should work." Maleficent stated.

"No. I thought of that but the curse protects itself. It won't allow information about Storybroke to be leaked. The only reason the baby would be ok is as a baby it wouldn't be a threat." He explained.

"Alright so we have to wait. Now for the other part of the deal. Why do you want to break it?" Regina asked.

"I am looking for someone? What about you?" He retorts. He had wondered about the sudden change.

"I am looking for someone as well." Regina smirks and she and Maleficent leave the store. They may have been no closer to breaking the curse but they did get a lot of information about their daughter. Plus pictures. They would be ok with their daughter being married to the savior as long as they were not expected to fraternize with Snow. They would do a lot for their daughter but there was a line.

They both fell asleep thinking about their daughter with smiles on their face. They couldn't wait to meet their daughter.

* * *

AN: Another chapter is up. I don't really have much to comment about this except I am trying to get through the story build up quick so this may be a little fast. In the next chapter or two I will be starting with some big time jumps. I hope you enjoy it and continue to review I love hearing your ideas and comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was at work when she received the call. Emma had gone into labor. It was a week early but that wasn't too surprising as it was normal for a pregnancy to be a little early or late. Lily was able to get off work after talking to her boss quickly before jumping into her car and rushing to the prison.

On her way there she had many thoughts and worries go through her head as she flew through traffic. She feared as she thought about what could go wrong today. What if the baby didn't make it? What if Emma didn't make it? What if Emma gave the baby a stupid name?

All of these things were on her mind as she arrived at the prison and was escorted to the infirmary. Along the corridor she could hear noises. Not the painful screaming of a woman in labor that she expected but soft giggling.

She opened the door to the room she was led to and found Emma holding a baby smiling while the little bundle giggled.

"Just wait till your mother gets here. She will be happy she missed all the screaming and crying." Emma whispered to the child with Lily over hearing her.

"I'm actually quite disappointed I missed you cursing Neal for doing this to you. And seeing you crying." Lily interjected after releasing a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be ok.

Emma looked up to the door and smiled at Lily. "I'm just happy it didn't take too long. I was only in labor for two hours. I have heard that sometimes it can last more than 24 hours!" Emma exclaimed. She looked tired but happy.

"I guess the little tyke just couldn't wait to meet his mom." Lily smirked.

"You are right." Emma replied happily. "So come here Lils so he can meet his mom. And you can meet Henry."

Lily walked toward the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. Emma held out Henry to her when she sat down and Lily gently took the baby in her arms and cradled him. Against her body. She felt complete looking down at the kid. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Henry? Makes him sound like an old man." Lily commented while her gaze never left Henry's brown eyes.

"Shut up." Whined and annoyed blonde. "I think it suits him." Emma grumbled.

Lily finally looked up to Emma and saw her pouting. It made Lily chuckle. "I agree. Doesn't make him seem any less like an old man." She stated proudly. She saw Emma about to protest but cut her off before she could. "But I like it. Get some rest Ems. I'll look after the brat." She leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Hey that's my kid you're talking about." She said half-heartedly while her eye lids were drooping.

Lily sat there for hours just staring at little Henry while Emma slept. She couldn't wait to take the little guy home. She couldn't wait for Emma to be out of prison. She would finally have a family that loved her. "You are fool Neal. You have no idea what you are missing."

* * *

The next day Lily brought Henry home. There had been a lot of paper work to fill out but it had been worth it. There was a tearful good bye with the boys other mother but it was only temporary. Lily brought Henry into her room and set him down in a nice crib she had put together 3 weeks earlier. It was perfect for him. The crib was decorated with stars and the sheets were designed like the night sky. She may have gone overboard but she really wanted him to be happy.

She just hoped he liked all the toys she already bought.

She set him down on the crib and smiled at the little cutie. "Are you going to a good boy for mommy while mama is away?"

* * *

Lily would like to believe the next 3 months went by fast but that would be lying since the days that followed Henry's arrival were long and torturous and involved no sleep. That kid pooped and ate 24/7. Lily spent the first month off from work taking care of Henry. She was able to visit Emma often during this time and while Lily suffered from lack of sleep and general irritableness it was easy to see that Emma was suffering as much if not more from not being able to be there during that time.

Every time they visited Emma's face would light up from seeing her and Henry. And every time they left it got harder and harder. Lily just wished they would be able to be together but it was a tougher situation than she had originally thought. When she started back to work it was actually a little easier. As Henry was able to be around other babies. With other people around Lily felt like some of the pressure was off her shoulders. She was just thrown into being a mother and learning as she went. Also being able to use the daycare center's food and diapers helped save on expenses.

The nights were still long with Henry waking up often. She got little sleep and was unable to nap like she did before because of work. She also wasn't able to visit Emma as often and only saw her during the weekends.

The days ticked by until the time was over and three months had gone by. Lily had her car pulled up outside the prison she was waiting excitedly for Emma to leave. She had Henry in her arms who was babbling away as if he were having a one sided conversation with someone. It made her giggle at the funny little boy.

They saw Emma walk out with a confused expression on her face which was worrying as they should be an extremely happy time in her life. Lily walked up to her as she had stopped outside the gate.

"What's wrong Ems?" Lily asked.

"The bastard left me a car." She said holding up a key to the bug Neal had left. She was angry.

"Language. Not in front of Henry." Lily scolded. While putting her hand over Henry's ear.

Emma gave her a small smile. "Being a mom looks good on you."

Lily smiled back. "Thank you. Now what is this about a car?"

"Neal left that bug I told you about. The title is in my name and everything." Emma said.

"Let's go look at it. Maybe we can sell it if you don't want to keep it." Lily reassure Emma placing her free hand on Emma's upper arm. They were raising a kid, money was a priority.

The two walked over to the bug and opened it up. The car was old and seemed to be falling apart so they decided that selling it would be safer than driving a baby around in a death trap.

Emma took Henry in her arms and held him there while Lily drove them home in her car. They could come get the bug later.

"I'm coming home kiddo. I'm finally coming home." Emma said to Henry.

* * *

10 months later.

Lily had just go back from work at a restaurant in Boston and spent the evening with Henry. After spending 6 months in Phoenix Emma's parole was up and both women wished to return to the North West.

Emma ended up getting a job as a bounty hunter. It seemed a little dangerous but being able to choose when to work and who to go after gave her a lot of freedom and flexibility in her time to take care of Henry. She also loved the excitement of it.

Lily returned to waitressing. It was simple and she was able to get a lot of tips. The two were able to get into a comfortable routine.

Emma entered the living room of the two bedroom apartment she and Lily had and found Lily with their 13 month old son.

"How is the most beautiful amazing person in the world doing?!" She said as she entered the room before pausing in the doorway. "Oh. Hey Lils, I see you are here too." She continued while grinning.

"Haha… very funny." Lily replied rolling her eyes while handing over a giggling child. "Here. He's the one you want to see right?"

Emma put out her hands to pick him up when she heard something.

"Mama." He said. Much to the surprise of both women.

Emma snatched Henry and hugged him tight. Tears threatening to spill. "He said Mama. He called me Mama." She then turned to Lily. "Ha! I win."

Lily pouted. "You wish he was obviously talking to me."

"Mama." Henry said again while grabbing Emma.

"Yes!" Emma celebrated her son's first word while Lily sulked.

This caught their son's attention and he looked to her worryingly. "Mommy?" Which instantly had both women froze again. Lily smiled brightly and snatched the boy out of Emma's clutches. And jumped in the air.

"Yes! I'm mommy." Lily shouted to the world.

Emma slumped on the couch and crossed her arms. "I was still first she grumbled watching Lily play with their son. A small smile played off her face. This was her family.

* * *

One year later.

It was Henry's second birthday and the toddler was happily opening up toys given to him by his mothers. He was excited by his new Thomas the Tank Engine set when he opened up the next present. It was a small picture which looked like it was ruined. He held it up to his mothers.

"What this?" He asked.

Both Emma and Lily smiled at their son. There was nothing in the world cuter than that kid.

Lily rested on hand on the bump of her stomach. "That is your new little sister Hen."

The boy shouted excitedly "Sister! Where?!"

"She is still in your mommy's belly. She will be out in three months." Emma said holding Lily. It had been a little rough on the two of them for a while. Discovering Lily was pregnant had hurt. Emma had thought she had been betrayed worse than ever before by the one person she trusted above all others.

There was some yelling and shouting but when the test showed that Lily was a donor of the baby they calmed down a little. Lily was hurt by the lack of trust she was given but also understood where Emma was coming from. She didn't know two women could have kids either but magic seems to work in mysterious ways around them. But it still took a while to get over the hurt that occurred between the two of them. But they were able to get past it and their family was stronger than ever and about to get even bigger with the new addition on the way.

Their rumination was broken by a shout. "Mommy at my sister!" The distressed boy yelled. Both women broke into peals of laughter. They would be ok.

* * *

4 years later

Emma and Lily took Henry who was now almost 6 and Mallory Swan who was 3 and a half years old to the Boston aquarium.

Life had gone in a steady routine. Both women worked hard to support their family and they couldn't be happier. Henry was quite the imaginative little boy and liked to make up stories and tell them to his sister. The stories would always have a dragon in them as he had been told about how his grandma was a dragon. No one at school believed him and said dragons weren't real but his mothers would never lie to him.

While he was wandering around a little ways away from his mothers who were showing his sister the penguins. He saw a really cool aquarium with a shark and walked up to it but ended up bumping into a lady.

"Sorry miss." He said. His mothers had taught him his manners.

"It's ok there brat." She said in an uncaring tone. She smelt of fish and had a darker skin tone than his mothers but she seemed interesting. He noticed the clothes she was wearing which meant she worked here.

"Hey miss, can you tell me what that is?" He gestured to the shark.

"Well. That is a shark. They are the most dangerous predators in the ocean and eat all the little fish and sometimes little boys." She said trying to scare the kid away. After all, kids are annoying. She did not get a desired reaction though.

"That is so cool!" He said with stars in his eyes. "They are like underwater dragons."

"Except dragons aren't real kid." She said in a sad tone contrary to her previous attitude and stared off into space.

"Yes they are!" he said fiercely. "My mothers said so. They said my grandma was a dragon."

"Oh really?" She said challengingly. "Who is your grandma?"

"Maleficent. Mom said I could meet her when I am 10!" He said proudly. Not noticing the shocked look on the women's face.

"Why can't you see her now?" She asked softly.

"Because my other grandma and grandpa took mom as an egg and sent her here!" he said angrily. He didn't like his other grandparents as whenever his parents talked about them it made them sad.

"Who are your other grandparents?" The aquarium worker asked with a shaky voice.

"Snow White and Prince Charming. Ma doesn't really like them either because they sent her away too." He said. "Do you believe me?" Asked the little boy. "Everyone at school laughs at me." He said sadly.

The woman bent down and looked him in the eyes. "I believe you kid." And she smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Henry!" came a shout and both turned to see Lily and Emma running toward them with little Mallory in Lily's arms.

"You scared us when you disappeared." Scolded Emma.

"I was talking to the lady about sharks." He said pointing to the worker.

Lily smiled at her and put out her free hand. "Thanks I know Henry can be a bit much at times. I am Lily and this is my wife Emma." She gestured to the blonde at her side. "And this little one is Mallory. Named after her grandma." She smiled looking at the girl in her arms who was asleep.

The woman smiled a watery smile and took Lily's hand. "It's good to finally meet you. My name is Ursala."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation for part of it and got wrapped up in a few things. This chapter was mostly fluff and I hoped you enjoyed it. I am pretty excited for my ideas to come onto paper for this story as I love this pairing. I just hope it turns out well. Thank you for reading and once again leave a review if you have any ideas or comments. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know it has been awhile since the last update but I am working on trying to write more. I hope you will enjoy the newest chapter and I like to let you know this story wont be abandoned anytime soon.

* * *

In Storybrooke

Regina and Maleficent did much more than sit around and wait for the savior and their daughter to show up. After their discovery of Lily and Emma, as well as little Henry, they kept the information that Lily was their daughter from Rumple, but it was obvious that he was suspicious of their motives.

Belle was released as per the agreement and Regina used a big of magic from her vault to restore her memory. The reunion between her and Rumple was a little slow at first but it did progress well and they also had another person in with them helping trying to break the curse. On the plus side she was able to reign Rumple in as well making it more bearable for the two ladies to work with him.

Belle ended up opening up the library again for the town with some funding from the mayor's office. There was no reason to keep it closed now that there wasn't a dragon underneath being held prisoner.

The town was quite happy with the opening of the library (everyone in town thought it was the re-opening) and they let the mayor know it with praise. This got Regina thinking about how the praise for her actions felt really good. She had only ever ruled with fear because she was seen as an usurper from the moment she sat on the throne. Apparently, all the peasants decided that a 16 year old girl with no knowledge of how to run a kingdom besides attending balls was a better fit ruler than the former kings wife.

But that was the past and Regina was not bitter about that at all. This was the chance to start ruling without fear and that was brought out by the plan her and Maleficent had made. In 10 years, the savior will arrive in town to break the curse. Regina was sure of that, but the savior would most likely stay and live there with her family. This meant when the savior arrived in town her and Maleficent needed to be seen as decent people or else their own daughter may side with the Charmings. Also when the curse breaks maybe some of the people will side with her. They will have to live together and it wouldn't do to have that start with her execution.

So, after the great response she got from opening the library, Regina decided to continue things instead of just keeping the status quo. She used funds to open up public activities and for more jobs and revenue for the town. One of the things she added was paddle boats for rent in the bay. It was a fun activity for families and couples to do and there was no real risk of danger. (No one in town had any reason to feel the need to leave the bay in a paddle boat.) One other huge hit that Regina personally enjoyed was the addition of the stables. There had always been stables here but it was rundown and wasn't in use until she fixed it up. There were horses there for rent to go riding on trails. Her and Maleficent were regular customers as it reminded them of times back when they rode through the woods together in the Enchanted Forest.

She also created more public events such as fairs or movies in the park for people to come together. All these events ended up bringing the mayor into a better light and people started actually enjoying talking to her. She even made a few friends and reconnected with Kathrine too. Kathrine had been in need of a good friend after the divorce and Regina was there for her. She also made friends with Granny even with their disagreements in the past it seemed that the were able to keep good conversation whenever Regina went into diner for some food.

The most important thing that wouldn't have an impact right now but Regina felt would really help sway people in the future was she used some of her magic to return the hearts she still had of the townspeople. She did it without them knowing usually a secret pat on the back that the townspeople thought was just a touch to hard, but for some reason they had some more spring in their step walking away from the mayor.

* * *

Maleficent was not idle either during this time of change in Storybrooke. She aided Regina in some of her ideas and plans but she needed a job to occupy her time while Regina was at work. Also about 2 years after being released from the library Maleficent discovered that no one else noticed was an increased need for new clothes in Storybrooke. With the curse weakening people were actually starting to age. Children were getting older and adults were growing fatter, so in response to this need Maleficent opened a clothing shop and hired a young worker to help with sewing named Ashley. She knew this girl was Cinderella but as she was the best at sewing in town she was the best person to hire.

Also with time moving again so did the girls pregnancy. Her plight of having to give up her child to Rumpelstiltskin was a sore spot for Maleficent. Losing her child made her feel for the girl and so she made a deal on behalf of the girl to Rumpelstiltskin. As Rumple was a business man and always wished to save money and needing to be dressed presentably, he now has a lifetime of free clothes from Maleficent. There was also the fact that Belle would have been horrified if he did take the baby.

Protecting the child had endeared young Ashley to Maleficent and the two had a good mentor – student relationship.

Maleficent also found herself a new friend in a very interesting set of circumstances. Maleficent, as a dragon, tended to enjoy hot things and foods but one day about 6 years after she had been released from the library, she decided to test out to see what the fuss was about for a particular item in this world called ice cream. To do this she went into the local ice cream parlor and got a serving of min chocolate chip.

She was halfway through her ice cream when she decided to take out a picture that She and Regina got from Rumple. It was a picture from Lily and Emma's wedding and she kept it on her always. While they kept track of their child, they had used a lot of magic around town to better their standing once the curse was broken so they had ran out of magic to check on their daughter after 3 years. For the last 3 years Maleficent had taken to keeping pictures of her daughter on her at all times to just look at her.

While looking at the picture she heard a gasp from behind her. Maleficent turned around in her seat to see the owner of the store with unshed tears in her eyes staring at the picture she had in her hand.

"Can I help you?" Maleficent asked annoyed at the stranger's intrusion of privacy.

"Emma." Was all the owner of the store could get out as she was choked up seeing the picture.

This startled Maleficent. No one should know who Emma was and they definitely should not be able to recognize her from a picture.

"How do you know Emma?" Maleficent asked harshly.

"I was one of her foster mothers." The woman admitted. "Ingrid by the way." She held out her hand introducing herself. She had to collect herself as it had been a long time since she had seen Emma, the girl that she took in knowing that she was special, that Emma was one of the people that would become her sister. Yet she couldn't help looking at that photo wishing she had been at Emma's wedding, because no matter how much she tells herself Emma is supposed to be her sister, she keeps seeing Emma as her daughter.

"That's not possible. That means you were…." Maleficent was cut off while taking the blonde woman's hand.

"Outside the curse." Ingrid stated.

"How were you outside of it? How do you even know about the curse?" Maleficent was astonished.

"I wasn't caught up in the curse. I am not even from the Enchanted Forest like everyone else. I came to this world through a portal." Ingrid explained. It was nice to talk to someone about all of this. Of course she had heard of Maleficent even in Arendale and with her reputation maybe she would be able to understand the loneliness of having magic and being feared for it.

"So, you have magic then?" Maleficent asked. Maybe if she wasn't in the curse she still had magic.

"No, I can't use any magic in this realm." The store owner replied sadly. If she had magic she could have shown Emma and made her believe in magic.

"If you had magic in your world then why did you come to a realm without magic? Why are you in Storybrooke?" Maleficent questioned.

Ingrid paused. That was a touchy subject for her. "I lost my family." She said simply. "I hurt those closest to me and then the rest turned on me."

"That is the curse of having magic when others do not. You become feared for what you could do instead of what you do. When I first learned how to transform into a dragon I accidentally burned some crops in a neighboring kingdom. Then King Steffan declared me to be an evil beast that needed to be stopped. After that I have been hunted ever since. Not that I haven't done terrible things, but that is how it starts." Maleficent reveals sympathetic to the other woman's past.

After that the Snow Queen opened up a little more about her sisters and the trust they had and how it all fell apart. The pain of losing her sister while also seeing the fear in the other. She spoke of meeting Elsa and Anna. She explained how she had hoped to find a family with the two sisters but Anna's actions made her act before she was trapped again. She talked about meeting the sorcerer's apprentice and asking about how she could have two sisters with her and how to find this family she had to come to this world.

"The apprentice led me to Emma being the sister I was looking for but I am not so sure about that now." Ingrid confided.

"Why do you think that?" Maleficent asks. She was surprised by the story her new friend gave. It was quite tragic what happened and Maleficent could tell what occurred with her nieces was a set of misconceptions based on past experiences with both sides to blame. She truly wanted to help this person that reminded her so much of herself.

"I found Emma when she was so young. Like I said before I fostered her and She feels more like a daughter than a potential sister." Ingrid confessed.

That got Maleficent thinking. The sorcerer's apprentice had told the Snow Queen that she would have two sisters that stood by her and understood her. Maybe Emma she was led to Emma because she needed family but Emma wasn't part of the two sisters she would find. What the Snow Queen was looking for were two people who had felt what she felt and could sympathize with her. Two equals to her. And the only two people that Maleficent could think of like that were herself and Regina. That was the problem with using magic to read the future. It never works as you expect.

"Don't worry Ingrid. I will help you get your family but I don't think that Emma is the one that is meant to be your sister. And I don't think that Elsa was either. They are your family but one of them grew up in a world without magic and the other grew up with a sister who never betrayed her. They aren't your equals… but me and Regina are." Maleficent explains.

"You think that you and Regina could be the sisters I was meant to fine?" Ingrid sat back shocked. The problem was that it all made sense. The logic was there.

"Yes, that doesn't mean that Emma and Elsa can't be your family. Or Anna either." Maleficent says gently.

Ingrid nods in understanding. She came to realize awhile ago her actions were over reaction and she regrets what she did to Anna and Elsa. She had become selfish and pushed the sisters to the point of devastation she had with her own. She didn't wish that pain on anyone and she had caused it.

"Why don't you come over for dinner and meet Regina." Maleficent offers kindly.

Ingrid smiles at the offer from the other witch. "That sounds good." The two got up and left the ice cream shop as it was empty now since it had been awhile since the two started talking.

As Maleficent was leading Ingrid to the Mayoral Mansion a thought had occurred to her.

"If you were outside Storybrooke before how did you get here?" She asked.

"The sorcerer's Apprentice gave me a scroll that gets me past the barrier." She answered.

Maleficent froze. "You have a way to leave?" She turned to the blonde. "Can we use it?!" She asked urgently.

Ingrid was surprised at the emotion in her voice. Everything about Maleficent was about her power and fierceness. All of it was showing through right now. But there was one thing about all of this that worried her.

"Why do you have a picture of Emma? What are you planning on doing outside of Storybrooke?" Magic or no she would protect those she saw as her family.

Maleficent pulled out the picture she had been looking at earlier and handed it over to the woman. She pointed to the other person in the photograph. "This is my daughter Lily. She was taken from me as an egg." She stated sadly.

"Lily? I remember Emma talked about someone named Lily." Ingrid said thinking about the time when Emma had confided in her about the friendship between the two. Ingrid had suspected that the two of them were closer than friends. "I am glad they were able to find each other again."

After that the two talked about the possibility of leaving town to find Emma and Lily. Both were excited about the prospect and brought Regina in on it too when they made it back to the house and introductions were over. As expected she was just as excited about it as the other two were.

* * *

It was 3 months later when the three of them drove across the border with Kathrine covering mayoral duties and Ashley running the store while taking care of her 3 and a half year old daughter Alexandra with her husband Sean.

It was still 3 years before the curse would be broken but they weren't ready to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here is another chapter. We are back to Emma and Lily's point of view and it picks up right at the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I am unsure how long this story is going to go. This could end up being something around 40,000 or 50,000 words or I might try to turn it into a huge epic with more stories and big bads from the show. I don't know what I am going to do so please let me know what you thing or if you have some ideas or changes that might work from the original Once Upon a Time story.

* * *

"It's so good to finally meet you. My name is Ursala." The emotional aquarium worker introduced herself to the two women.

Emma held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." She said a little confused at the woman's attitude.

Ursala gave her a weird look for awhile that gave Emma pause before Ursala took the offered hand. She then quickly turned to Lily. "I know this may sound a little crazy but I am your godmother and I am so sorry! I tried to find you. I went through the portal to chase after you but you were gone on the other side!" At this point she had broken into hysterics.

Lily was wide eyed. This woman was the one that the sorcerer's apprentice mentioned.

Emma led the group over to a bench so they could sit down and talk everything out a little more calmly. While her mind was reeling too as they had talked about the magic that brought Mallory in this world and the magic they saw in the prison, she had yet to meet someone from that world.

Lily sat next to Ursala and hugged the sobbing woman. Emma watched with a small smile on her face. It seemed that their little family would grow a little more today if this was the real deal. Lily and Emma were both smart enough to spot a lie and would know if the woman's story didn't line up with what they had heard previously.

After clearing up her tears she looked up to the two women in front of her. "Do you two know about the curse then? The girl over there." She gestured to Mallory who was staring at some clown fish. "Mentioned that her grandmother was Maleficent. Now some kids may talk about fairytales like that but she said things about the curse that could only come from real knowledge about the situation."

It was Lily who answered first. "Yes, the sorcerer's apprentice revealed his part in my banishment to the world without magic. He also told me about Emma. We had been friends earlier but were separated at that point. When I found Emma, she was a little skeptical of the story." She said smiling fondly at her wife who was still sitting at her said after all these years. "When we first kiss the lights flickered this darkness flew out of me and moved about the room like a weird sludge before moving into Emma." She confessed.

Ursala nodded along wide eyed. It seems like everyone's plan for the curse and how everything was supposed to go was messed with. The Evil Queen would have her curse and the Charming's were going to find a daughter that may not be so happy to see them after so long. This would be an interesting turn of events and Ursala would not mind seeing them playout but first was her duties.

"I don't need to apologize to you though." She said looking at Lily. "I should have been there for you when Maleficent couldn't. I swore as your godmother to raise you and yet you grew up alone without family." She sighed guiltily. She was serious when she swore that oath to Maleficent. With the betrayal she had felt in the past she never thought she would have a family of her own. When Maleficent had told her about the pregnancy and wanted for her to be the godmother she had felt this was her one chance at it. To have that taken from her was more painful than she could say.

Lily sat in thought and looked over to Emma. Both of them had a silent conversation in what to do. Emma nodded in acceptance. While she was still skeptical her senses were telling her the story and the pain behind it were real.

"I know this is difficult for you to hear but I am grown up now. I do not need a godmother right now." Lily said as she looked up seeing a despondent look on the sea witch sitting in front of her. "But our son and daughter need one." She added gesturing to the two kids that were starring at the great white in a tank nearby. "Me and Emma could use a friend to help out. It has just been the two of us for so long that it can be tiring. That is if you want to that is." She added on the end rushing out the words.

Ursala was so choked up with emotions she couldn't speak so she just nodded her head.

* * *

Over the next six months Emma had decided that being friends with, and for the last two months, living with an honest to god Disney villain was a little underwhelming. She thought it would involve more plans of vengeance and boiling cauldrons in the kitchen. It was more normal talks about weekend plans and when she could babysit the kids. While the bed time stories about dragons and knights that she told the kids were and immediate favorite as the dragon always won in the story. And every story that the now dubbed 'Auntie Ursala' told was apparently true.

The kids were not the only one's listening to the story though. Emma and Lily both soaked up stories about the enchanted forest. They only knew little facts about their parents before but hearing actual stories about how they were was refreshing. Lily loved hearing the tales of mischief that Ursala and Maleficent got up to together while Ursala had a few things she knew about Snow White and Prince Charming. They were obviously biased so she took them with a grain of salt.

Unfortunately for Lily, Ursala had no information for her about who her father could be so that had to wait until they found Maleficent. With Ursala moving into the guest room, the couple had a little more freedom and were spend more time alone together with the additional help. One thing the did was every Thursday night they had a date night together were they went to movies, mini golfing, or whatever caught their fancy that week.

Today was one of those Thursdays that Henry and his little sister Mallory were sitting on the couch with Auntie Ursala watching their favorite Disney movie, Tangled. All of the adults were disappointed that this was their favorite movie. Lily made sure no one watched the classic Sleeping Beauty movie as she didn't like how her mother was portrayed in it. While she liked Maleficent movie with Angelina Jolie, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at an Aurora that was raised by Maleficent. Ursala had assured her that hadn't happened.

But it was in the middle of the movie when there was a knock at the door. The kids didn't move as they were too engrossed in the movie that was playing.

"Don't worry brats. Ill get it." She huffed good naturedly with a smile on her face. The two kids had really grown on her over the months.

She loved the time she had with them. Most women would complain about baby sitting and what a hassle it was but she cherished every moment as she had missed it with Lily.

Ursala made it to the door to quite the shock standing before. "Mal?!" She shouted.

"Ursala?! What are you doing here?" The dragon asked her. She was prepared for an emotional meeting with her daughter. Even a skeptical daughter that didn't believe her. But finding her old friend on the other side of the door through her through quite the loop.

Regina was in a similar state of confusion. While she didn't know the squid as well as Maleficent, she was surprised to run into her at an apartment in Boston.

Ingrid was mostly just confused as to who the person in front of her was.

Before anyone could say anything besides a surprised greeting a small bundle in the form of a four-year-old girl with brown hair ran up to Ursala with her arms opened up. Ursala picked her up quickly by reflex and held her in her arms.

The girls stared giggling. "Yes, Auntie Ursala?" She asked cutely with her head tilted to the side.

"What?" Ursala asked.

"You yelled my name." She stated as a matter of fact.

Then it clicked. "Sorry about the little Mal. I was talking to my old friend here." She gestured to the tall blonde in the door way. "Mallory Swan, meet your grandmother, Maleficent," She said proud at the unshed tears in her old friends' eyes looking at the little girl.

At the proclamation the little girls' eyes lit up. "You are Grandma Mal?" She said excitedly. Regina could be heard snickering in the background while Maleficent could only nod dumbly, too shocked to articulate any words.

"Can you really breath fire?!" The little girl asked quickly.

Regina couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing holding her stomach. This brought the attention of the girl. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly pointing at the person ruining her time with grandma Mal.

"I am your other grandma." She said quietly. Not really wanting to admit to being a grandma but also liking this girl.

"You are Snow White?" The girl asked with a curious head tilt.

Regina lost her smile instantly and her eye started twitching. It was Ursala and Maleficent's turn to break out in peals of laughter. Ingrid even giggled a little at the scene. She didn't know Regina that long but knew enough to know how funny being mistaken for the young princess was.

The implication that she shared a grandchild with snow white hit her like a freight train and it was a little infuriating but Regina held it together. "No, I'm Regina I am Lily's other mom." She explained through gritted teeth.

"I knew it! The mean lady was wrong." The girl suddenly shouted.

All four women turned to the girl with all previous thoughts banished and all of their motherly instincts kicking in. "What mean lady was that?" Maleficent asked with forced kindness.

"The girl suddenly became shy with all the eyes on her and hid her face in Ursala's shoulder. "It's ok sweetie you can tell us." Regina added softly.

The girl poked her head out again. "There was a lady at school. She was picking her daughter up after school and asked if I needed a ride and I told her my moms were coming. She said that I can't have two moms. But I told her I had two moms and that they were married. She got angry and said that they weren't my real moms then. But I told her what Ma said that if two women love each other a lot that they can have kids too. But the lady said Ma lied." The girl admitted with a little tear in her eyes, but then smiled. "But if you two had Lily then my mom was right!" She said excitedly not noticing all four women with very dangerous looks.

Ursala was the first to speak up. "Of course, dear. Always listen to your mothers and don't worry about mean old ladies like that."

"Auntie Ursala! Mal! You are missing the movie." Shouted a brown-haired boy that had just entered the entry way.

"Hen! Its Grandma Mal!" His little sister said pointing to the blonde.

The annoyed look in the boy's eyes went away instantly and was replaced with a familiar light in his eye. "Can you really breath fire!?"

With that everyone was bent over laughing again. They all went inside to the living room. After introductions to Henry were done and the movie was resumed, the kids were lost to the screen while the women continued.

Ursala turned to the last blonde in the group. "So, not to be rude but I know these two but I don't know you." Ursala pointed out looking at the unfamiliar blonde.

"Sorry, I forgo to introduce myself earlier but I didn't want to intrude on your reunion." She said shyly.

"Nonsense. You are apart of our group too, Ingrid." Maleficent said quickly. The other woman still thought of herself as the odd one out when over the last three months she became good friends with the other two. They had gotten to know each other a lot and found Ingrid's insecurity about belonging to be troubling. Both Regina and Maleficent liked her and hoped that Emma would help the woman gain more confidence.

Ingrid only nodded then turned back to Ursala. "I am Ingrid. I knew Emma awhile ago."

"How do you know Emma?" The sea witch asked.

"I was her foster mom a long time ago." She said.

It all clicked with Ursala instantly. "Sarah Fisher?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" The snow queen asked curiously.

"Emma mentioned you once. After learning about magic she had thought about you and what you had told her about her having magic. She said she spent time wondering if you were apart of the whole curse but I didn't know you so I couldn't say anything about it." She explained.

Ingrid nodded along and was about to say something when they heard the door open and shut and there was some giggling coming from the hallway to the entryway.

When Emma and Lily both walked into the living room to see 3 new people sitting next to their kids they froze and no one said anything for a second before Mallory turned around and saw her moms in the room.

"Hey Mom! Guess what! I found Grandma Mal!" She said pointing to the blonde.

Lily started tearing up at that. She looked to Ursala who only nodded in confirmation. Lily looked to her long-lost mother with hope.

Emma's mouth dropped open and pointed at Maleficent. "Wait. Can you really breath fire!" With that the entire room fell into laughter at the unusual family reunion.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter was a bit shorter than the others but it is more of an interlude into the second part of the story as all of this had been pre Storybrooke. I am sorry about the delay in writing as I have had a lot going on during the holidays and also I got the new Pokémon Shield and probably spent too much time on that. Thank you for your paitence and I will work on having another chapter out soon.

* * *

After a bit of commotion and introductions the adults sat down to talk about everything that happened. Henry and Mallory went back to watching their movie while the adults decided to retire to the living room for a drink.

When all six of them were sitting down and their respective drink in hand was when the stories started first it was Lily who talked since Regina, Maleficent, and Ingrid were interested to know how they learned about magic. Lily spoke about growing up and meeting Emma and then the meeting with the apprentice. She told them about how she had been resigned to waiting until the curse was broken until she got the call from Emma. Emma then picked up the story about how she got pregnant in the first place and going through all her decisions about giving up the baby before calling Lily. She explained about the darkness they exchanged after a kiss and having another kid together fully convincing her of magic.

When they finished with the story everyone sat in silence for a little bit.

"That must have been very difficult for you. Going through that and having to make that choice alone. I am glad Lily ended up being there for you." Ingrid smiled assuredly at her former foster child.

"Thanks Sar- Ingrid." Emma gives a smile back. It may have been a long time since she had seen the woman but that safe feeling, she had with her was there again. That feeling of someone caring for you in a different way than what she had with Lily. "What about you? If you were apart of this curse how did you end up outside of it? I know these two are Maleficent and the 'Evil Queen' but how do you fit into this." Emma asked. Regina smirked a little at the obvious quotations around her title. Maybe Emma would be more understanding than her parents.

"You may not know me directly but I believe you know of my family. From what I have seen my two nieces have one of these Disney movies called Frozen." Emma gasped.

"You are Elsa and Anna's Aunt? How much of that story is true?" Emma wondered considering how much the Disney movies have seemed to got wrong based on some of the stories they heard from Ursula.

"Actually, that movie is mostly correct. I didn't really come into the picture until after." Ingrid went on to explain everything that happened to her. Even everything about her sisters helping her hide her powers and then accidently freezing her sister after what happened with the Duke. She told them how her other sister betrayed her and what she did to Anna and Elsa. How she had used magic to try and drive them apart. "After it all I went to the Sorcerer's apprentice and wanted to find my true sisters. I knew Elsa was one but I wanted to find another. The apprentice told me I would find my true sisters in this world and he told me that I would find them with you." Ingrid paused.

Emma was confused for a moment. "So, you see me as a sister?" She asked. It just didn't feel right to the other blonde.

Ingrid sighed before looking at Regina and Maleficent who both nodded at her. She took a deep breath "No. I thought that's what it was but I think my true sisters are Regina and Maleficent. Ever since meeting them we have gotten along so well. We understand each other better than others could because we have gone through similar things. People viewing us as evil because of magic and all the things we have done to try and find our happiness. All of us have learned our lesson. I just hope I can fix the mistakes I have made." Ingrid sighed. She still felt the burden of what she had done to her nieces and hoped she could fix it.

Suddenly Ingrid was engulfed in a hug. She looked and saw it was Emma who had moved to hug her. Ingrid felt so much warmth in the hug. A warmth she hasn't felt in a long time.

The two spent some time in the embrace before breaking apart.

"So, what is the plan now." Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Maleficent.

"Well. We knew about Storybrooke but didn't really have a way to get there so we more or less waited around with out kids for the time to go by until we turned 28 To see if something happened. Now that you are here early what is the plan. Are we going to go to Storybrooke and break the curse now?" The blonde explained.

"We won't make you abandon your life to come to Storybrooke. We have a way to leave and enter now. If you wish to stay here. We can always visit." Ingrid insisted. Pushing Emma was what had drove her away in the first place.

Emma smiled at her. She was glad that they weren't being pressured to go right away. She knew they would be going there at some point but this was 3 years earlier than she remembered.

"I don't know if you could break the curse before the time is up though. Even if you were there early." Regina stated.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked her mother.

"What I am saying is that with the curse was the prophecy that the savior would break the curse in her 28th year. There is nothing stating that she wouldn't be there earlier than that. Only that was when the curse would break." Regina reasoned out.

They were all silent for a while.

Emma looked to Lily who was sitting next to Maleficent on the couch with a smile. She looked to Ingrid who seemed to be happy. And then to the kids who were watching Disney fairy tales.

"Let's go to Storybrooke. But let's not break the curse. Or at least go out of our way to try just yet." Emma stated.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ursula interjected. She had been silent up until now letting the first meetings of the family go without interference. "It is better to ease into the situation and get your barring first before jumping off the deep end."

Regina was a little confused at this. She knew that Emma's parents were there and thought that she would want to meet them right away. "What about your parents?" She voiced her question.

"I just want to get to the town and talk to people there and get my family settled in before dealing with magic and old feuds." Emma stated. Although she was scared what people would think. She knew where she stood and was afraid what her parents would say. Or the others of the town.

The rest nodded and Lily smiled at her wife. They both had waited a long time for this to happen but their kids came first.

"Let's do it." Lily said.

"First, I want to know everything we can. When do you need to be back?" Emma asked.

"I got Kathrine to cover the Mayor's office for a week so if we were here for another 5 days that should be alright." Regina stated with the others nodding.

"I shut down the ice cream store. I am the owner so I can open whenever." Ingrid said.

"Cinderella can cover my store for a while." Maleficent stated casually.

"Cinderella works for you?" Asked the dragon's daughter curiously.

"That's a long story dear but in this world, she is a single mother with good sewing skills named Ashley." Maleficent explained.

Lily nodded wondering if she would get along with people in the town. Aside from the whole fairy tale thing and being the daughter of Maleficent and apparently the Evil Queen, Lily was used to living in a city and tended not to get along with others.

"We have 5 days to learn." Emma stated. "If you can stay here in Boston for the next 5 days and tell us about everyone. And all their stories you know. I think it would be helpful for us when we move there." Emma stated.

"Are you not coming with us?" Ingrid asked a little sad.

Lily was the one who answered though. "We need to cut off our ties, sell the apartment, quit our jobs, and Mal and Hen need to finish off the school year. It is April right now so if we move in June that should give us time to move and adjust to the new town and figure out what we are going to do there." Lily stated.

Regina nodded. "That is a good plan." While all three of them wished to have the family come with them immediately, they knew that it was a huge change for them.

"I will come with. I can come with and look at places to live. I know that Lily and Emma will want their own place to live." Ursula said.

The others agreed to the plan.

Maleficent, Ingrid, and Regina all returned to their hotel for the night as it was pretty late and Lily and Emma's apartment was not big enough to house them.

Emma and Lily laid in bed after putting the kids to sleep for the night.

"Are you sure about this." Lily asked Emma. Lily knew she was the one who had been for going to Storybrooke and finding family. Emma had always been a little skeptical about it.

"Yes. I think it could be good for Mal and Hen. They will get a bigger family and maybe some more friends. And I would never keep you from your parents." Emma replied.

"What about you?" Lily persisted. "Your parents are there too."

Emma was silent for a while. "My family will always come first. I want to meet them. I want to know their side and what happened. But I won't give up you or our kids." Emma stated firmly.

Lily smiled at her wife. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: It has been awhile since I posted a new chapter to this story but I am not abandoning it as I do like writing it and am hoping to finish it. With the Corona Virus going around and spending a lot more time sitting around the house now I am hoping to get a lot more writing done but no promises. I hope you enjoy a new chapter to the story from a new point of view. Again if you have any ideas or questions leave a comment or shoot me a message. I welcome all questions.

Also I am trying to decide on a pairing for Ursula so if you guys have an idea in mind let me know. I have a few options I am leaning toward right now but I would love to hear your ideas about a pairing and maybe even how they meet.

Thank you

* * *

Ursula arrived in Storybrooke with the three witches that had surprised her family at their Boston apartment. It was weird to be here and watching people walk around like it was normal, but she recognized many of the people that are here. Some people she knew just from the way they acted even if they had never met before. The large amount of Disney movies she was 'forced' to endure while watching the children made it obvious. (She will never admit how much she liked the Disney movies except Little Mermaid. It made her look fat and ugly.)

Ursula was sitting in Granny's dinner the day after she arrived looking through the ads to find a place to live for Emma and Lily. Ursula was still unsure of what she was going to do. She had moved in with them in Boston to help out with the kids, but with Maleficent, Regina, and now Ingrid here she could have some friends and maybe her own life as well since the trio of grand parents were going to be happy to help with the kids as well.

"Would you like some coffee?" The brunette waitress asked her. She seemed a little over the top but Ursula had been warned how the town might react to her coming since new people don't show up often.

"Sure. That sounds lovely." Ursula said with a smile going back to the ads.

"Are you looking for an apartment? You're here to stay?" Ruby asked quickly noticing what the woman was looking through. When Ursula looked up with a slightly annoyed look at the nosy waitress. Ruby stepped back with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I am just a little curious since you were seen yesterday but didn't check into the bed and breakfast. We don't get a lot of new people."

"I stayed with a couple of friends of mine before looking for an apartment. To stay in." Ursula replied.

"Who are you staying with?" Ruby asked quickly.

"Regina and Maleficent." Ursula replied.

"Really! I always thought it was cute when Maleficent showed up and she and Regina spent so much time together." Ruby giggled thinking back then.

Ursula smiled. "Those two like to pretend they are tough and heartless. But they are saps."

Ruby laughed. "I know, everyone used to hate the mayor but then after Maleficent came she changed. Not that she is best buddies with everyone or anything. But she just seems so much more approachable and has helped us out a lot." Ruby smiled at the changes that had been going on. "I never got your name." Ruby finally pointed out.

"Ursula." She replied.

Ruby laughed. "What is it with all the villain names around here?"

Ursula smirked. "Who would want a name like Snow White? The villains have the better names."

Ruby nodded. "That is true. Although Aurora is a cool name. And sometimes my friends call me Red. I don't know if that is name really. But what do you plan on doing? Like a job?"

Ursula looked at Ruby. "I am not sure yet. I used to work at the aquarium in Boston but there really isn't anything like that here. I will probably just ask Regina if there is anything at the Mayors office or for the city."

Ruby nodded. "Well, that sounds like a plan. If you are looking for a good apartment then I would look at this one." Ruby said pointing at a specific listing in the paper.

"Why should I choose that one over one of the others?" Ursula asked.

"It is a good price and a decent location. Plus it has the added benefit of belonging to my grandmother rather than Gold like the other apartments." Ruby said with a huff.

"I have heard of this Gold before. Is he really that bad?" Ursula played along knowing full well what Rumpelstiltskin is like.

"He gives me the creeps." The waitress replied with a shiver.

Ursula chuckled. "I will try to avoid him then. But I am also going to need to find a second apartment or home that has 3 Bedrooms."

Ruby looked surprised at this. "There are more people coming here?"

Ursula nodded. "A couple of friends of mine and their two kids are going to be moving in."

"That's great! So many new people!" Ruby then pointed out a house that was for sale a good price since nobody had moved in a while so the price got lowered several times. (The house Emma got after becoming the Dark One.)

"It looks great. Thanks for the help." Ursula was thankful since this cut a lot of looking out and now all she had to go do was look at them in person.

"Ruby! Get to work!" Shouted a voice from the back of the diner.

"I know!" She shouted back in a huff. Ruby turned back to Ursula. "Sorry about that. I am just tired of working here all day. I never get any time to myself."

Ursula thought for a minute before she remembered something. "One of my friends that is moving here works as a waitress. She may be looking for a job."

Ruby brightened up at that. "Really! That would be great." She sighed and went back to work.

* * *

Ursula left the diner to look around the town. She was walking through the city park when she was suddenly attacked by a dog.

"Pongo! Stop!" A shout came and the dog got off of Ursula.

Ursula was a little put off about it but it was also a little nostalgic. It had been a long time since Ursula's friend Cruella had died. No one was sure what had happened but seeing this dog again had brought back old memories.

"I am so sorry!" Apologized the red-haired man that was trying to help her up.

"It's alright. It happens." She brushed off.

"I don't know what it is. He always runs off whenever I try to take him on a walk." He complained trying to get the dog to calm down.

She looked over at the dog which had a lot of energy. "How often do you take him out on a walk?"

"I usually take him out in the morning like right now before I have to work and then again in the evening at the end of the day." He replied confused.

"What about the rest of the day?" Ursula asked again thinking she understood what was going on.

"He just lays down in my office while I work." He answered still not sure where this was going.

Ursula nodded. "Dalmatians are very active dogs. They require a lot of time to run around and be outside. If he is only out for a small walk twice a day it won't be enough to burn off the energy. I take it he has issues going to bed at night and is often restless." The man nodded. "I would suggest letting him out more often. Get a fenced in yard or even a long cord that can be tied to a tree so he doesn't run off but is still able to spend more time outside to burn off the energy." She explained remembering how much her friends Dalmatians ran around.

"Thank you. Are you a vet?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. I had a friend who had dogs and used to work at an aquarium. I just know a lot about animals."

"Maybe you should talk to the Sheriff Graham. He helps with animals on his off time but with being Sheriff and not having a deputy it is a lot of stress on him." The man walked off with his dog leaving Ursula there thinking.

She didn't think working with animals would be a bad idea. It could be fun to work with animals. There was also the fact that it sounded like the Sheriff was a little overwhelmed and could use a deputy. Emma might be interested in that.

She decided she would need to talk to him sometime about that.

* * *

At the end of the day she returned to the mayoral mansion to find Maleficent and Regina there preparing dinner. Ursula sank down into the couch in the living room after a long day of checking out the down as well as touring both the apartment and house.

"How was your first day in Storybrooke?" Maleficent asked curiously.

"It went well. I didn't run into anyone I hated. I think I was able to check out a good apartment for me and a decent house for the girls. And on top of that I have ideas for jobs for all three of us." Ursula explained.

"What job were you thinking of?" Regina asked from the kitchen.

"I ran into a red head with a dog."

"Dr. Hopper. The psychiatrist and also Jiminy Cricket. I don't think you ever met him in the old world." Regina explained.

"Yes. He said that there really isn't a vet or anything for animals and that the Sheriff helps whenever he can. So, I was thinking of maybe opening up a clinic for animals. Also maybe trying to get Emma to be a deputy with her experience as a bail bondsman." Ursula explained.

Regina and Maleficent nodded along. "I never really made a vet in this town when I did the curse since I didn't think about it. Everyone just took care of their own horses and cows in the Enchanted forest." Regina added.

"Should I be worried about working with the Sheriff?" Ursula asked wondering who it was.

"I don't think so. He was the Huntsman and one of my top guards. I did take his heart and force him to do some bad things before including sending him to kill Snow." Regina explained.

All of them knew there was a chance the curse could be breaking soon and were trying to make allies that wouldn't completely turn on them when it did break.

"I will go talk to him about it tomorrow." Ursula explained.

"Have you talked to Gold yet?" Maleficent asked.

"I would rather not." Ursula explained.

"I am willing to bet he already knows you are here. If you stopped by Granny's then everyone in town knows you are here and the name Ursula is not very common." Regina explained slightly amused.

Ursula nodded in understanding. It seemed that Maleficent and Regina had been trying to figure out Golds plans for awhile and have not gotten anywhere. They would never be able to trust him and his motivations must have been important for a scheme that he planned to this scale for so many years.

"There is one thing that we didn't mention before though in front of the girls that we thought you should know." Regina said suddenly.

Ursula looked up at the other two witches a little worried. While they exchanged a few nervous glances to each other.

"It's about the Charmings. And their daughter…."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is basically an entire chapter of fluff. And it was very fun writing it. I hope you enjoy a bit light hearted fun. Also Sheriff Graham will probably be a bit different from the show. It has been a long time since I have seen anything from season 1 so I base most of this off my memory. It will probably be the same for many of the characters.

* * *

The next day Ursula arrived at the Sheriff's station to see it fairly empty. There were 4 empty desks in the main room which confused her since there has only ever been the Sheriff and no deputies. She shrugged her shoulders and entered the office which had a light on and found a scruffy looking man staring at the desk doing what looked like paperwork. His head drooped a little before shaking a little as if he was barely keeping awake.

*Cough*

He startled out of his chair and fell to the ground at the sound of her exaggerated cough. The man peeped over the desk to see an unfamiliar woman. It was probably the one that had shown up yesterday that people were talking about.

The Sheriff got back up in his chair and tried to act nonchalant while Ursula just smirked amusedly at the way he was reacting.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" He said trying to get his bearings.

"Nope. I am here to hopefully help you." Ursula said with a cocky attitude.

He cocked one eyebrow at the women's posture and the way she acted. No wonder the rumor going around was that she was staying with Maleficent and the Mayor. She had the same haughty disposition.

"And how is it you are here to help me?" He asked slightly sarcastically.

"I am moving here. And I am looking for a job. I have a lot of experience helping animals. While I am not a certified vet, I had a friend that was a dog breeder that I helped out often as well as several years of experience working at an aquarium." She said handing the resume to the sheriff.

He took it and looked it over. She may not be a qualified expert but neither was he and any help would prove good for his sleep. He nodded in agreement. "Everything looks good. If you want to help out with taking care of animals it would be great." His skeptical tone changed a little to hope.

"That is not all. Two of my friends are also planning on moving here with their two kids in about a month and they will be needing jobs. One of them has a few years of experience as a bounty hunter. I called her this morning when I heard you were short staffed." She explained handing over Emma's resume. She had called Emma that morning to ask about if she was interested.

His eyebrows shot up as he looked over the resume. "She is hoping to be deputy?" He asked.

"They were moving up here and need an income of some kind." Ursula explained.

He nodded along. Not just someone helping with his side gig of helping animals but also a deputy. Maybe he wouldn't have to get up every night to take Leroy to the drunk tank.

"I will give her a call and get it set up." He agreed. It seemed like things were looking up.

* * *

It was a month later when Emma, Lily, a 7-year-old Henry, and a 4-and-a-half-year-old Mallory arrived at the boarder of Storybrooke.

"Now, we have to remember to not kiss each other until we at least get settled in. Us arriving here could break the curse, but it is better if we try to hold off and get a better idea of the town first." Emma said to the rest of the family. This was a huge change for them and they had been waiting a long time for this.

"We know that Mama. Can we go see grandma Mal and Regina now?" Mallory pouted. She was tired of being in the car for so long.

The adults giggled at the little girl's outburst. "Of course, sweetie." They drove across the town line and all four occupants of the car felt a tingle. They drove through the town getting weird looks from all of the people that before arriving at Regina and Mal's mansion.

The kids shot out of the car and ran up the side walk to the front door while their parents shook their heads with a fond smile at the way they were acting.

The two children ran up and knocked on the door. It opened to have a frowning Regina open it until she saw who it was and smiled. "Why who do we have here?" Regina asked looking at the two at her door.

"It's us Grandma Regina!" Mallory shouted too excited to contain herself.

Regina chuckled. "So it seems. Why don't you come inside? You guys must be tired after your long car ride." As she held the door open to allow the kids to run inside.

Regina waited for Lily and Emma to come up the sidewalk before giving them both a hug. "It's so nice to have you both here." Regina stated.

"It has been a long time coming." Lily stated smiling to her mom. She had spent plenty of time over the last month and a half talking on the phone with both her parents and had got to know them much better. She was happy to be able to see them every day. Emma had been able to talk to Ingrid and got caught up on everything with her as well as helping Ursula set everything up for their move into the house that Ursula had looked at for them and sent pictures for. It was only 2 blocks away from Mal and Regina's home.

The three women walked into the living room to find the two children regaling their beloved Grandma Mal about their last days at school before coming here. All three smiled at the scene.

"I made enough lasagna for everyone to eat before you go over to your house and move in." Regina announced to get everyone in the dinning room.

The six of them sat around the dinning room table talking about what had happened recently and just normal everyday events as well as their upcoming plans.

"Where is Ursula?" Asked Emma part way through dinner.

Regina and Maleficent exchanged glances and a small smirk. "She will be at the house to help move you in but she had to grab some muscle to help out."

Regina snorted at that.

"What's going on?" Lily asked suspicious of how her moms were acting.

"Ursula and the Sheriff have been spending some time together since she arrived." Regina answered laughing. Ever since Ursula had shown up Graham had been like a lovesick puppy. Instead of being able to get more sleep he had actually spent more time taking care of any animals with Ursula at the excuse of training her in. Everyone could see what was going on including Ursula but she found it amusing to have the Sheriff wrapped around her finger.

"Oh great. Ursula is dating my boss." Emma sighed dramatically.

"You forget dear. Your mother in law is your boss's boss." Regina points out.

Emma suddenly has a look of horror.

"Mom. Be nice to Emma." Lily complains sarcastically.

Regina just chuckles. "Aw. Stop running my fun sweetie."

Emma just sighs and smiles looking around the table at their first of many family dinners. If someone had told her this would be happening 7 years ago, she would have thought they were just being cruel.

* * *

The family finished up the delicious meal Regina had prepared and drove over to their new house.

When they pulled up to the house on the corner the kids were surprised.

"We are going to live here?" Henry asked completely surprised. They had been living in a fairly small apartment for his whole life. It was going to be nice having so much room and a yard to play in as well.

"Yes we are my little man." Lily said crouching down and hugging Henry before sending him off to pick a bedroom. Mallory followed soon after.

Regina and Maleficent showed Emma and Lily in the front door and found that the entire house was stocked. Pots and pans in the kitchen. Sofas and chairs in the living room. Everything was there and it was perfect.

"Where did all this stuff come from?!" Emma asked surprised.

Maleficent coughed a little. "Just consider it us making up for 28 missed birthday's and Christmases.'"

That brought tears to the couple's eyes. It must have cost a lot of money to furnish the whole house. They knew they were going to have to get some stuff when they got here since they had almost nothing at the apartment and it would have cost too much to bring the furniture with them.

Emma walked over and hugged Regina and Mal with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered out.

"It's alright. That's what family is for dear." Regina replied.

The children came down the stairs that had led upstairs yelling about how awesome their rooms are. Henry's room had posters of all his favorite superhero's as well as a bunch of comics books he didn't have yet. Mallory's room was that of a proper princess. It had a large four poster bed with pink sheets and pink walls. The room was filled with stuffed animals and a large white Unicorn was painted on one of the walls.

There was a knock at the door during the kids excited explanation. Emma went to the door to answer it and found Ursula with her arm linked to an admittedly ruggedly handsome man with a scruffy beard.

"Welcome to Storybrooke!" Ursula shouted and hugged Emma.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Emma asked gesturing to the house.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She stated with an overly oblivious tone.

"Then how did Regina and Mal know which comic books Hen needed?" Emma asked in a knowing tone.

"I think I heard my name." She said quickly and rushed in leaving the other two on the door step.

The man held out a bottle of wine quickly. "Hi. I am Graham."

Emma chuckled. "My new boss, right?"

"That's me." He said a little awkwardly. Emma remembered that he was supposed to be the huntsman and thus had pretty bad people skills.

"Then get on in here." She said smiling a little taking the bottle of wine. Ursula had done so much for them over the last year that she wasn't going to try to get in the way of any of her happiness.

With the two new arrivals in the house they popped open the wine and all the adults talking about their plans with work. Ursula talked about the animals she had taken care of so far and how much fun it had been while the kids explored the house more. Finally, the kids got back to the living room.

"The house is so big mommy." Explained Mallory excitedly while she climbed up and sat in Lily's lap.

"Wait until you see my present cutie." Smiled Ursula.

"What did you get us Auntie!" Came from an excited Henry.

"Well Hen, you will have to just go into the backyard and see for yourself." She said knowingly.

The two kids rushed outside and Lily and Emma stared at Ursula slack jawed. "You didn't" whispered Emma a little teary eyed.

"I did." Smiled Ursula.

With that they all went outside and found Henry and little Mal playing on a fairly large playground that was in the back yard.

"I got it, but Graham here helped build it." Explained Ursula. Graham just shrugged and scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed at the attention.

"It was nothing. I am good with my hands."

Ursula had known that one of the things that both Lily and Emma had wanted for their kids was a big backyard and a playground but inside of Boston that is a bit of a problem as there is barely any where that they could have that.

They spent the rest of the day in the back yard watching the children play and chatting. There was no unpacking that even got done that day.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Emma was up early and decided to let Lily and the kids sleep. Everyone else gone home after their impromptu homecoming party. With all the furniture already bought and a playground in their new backyard, there was not much to do besides put all of their personal stuff up. Just some picture frames here or there and their clothes.

Emma entered the kitchen and opened up their fridge to see it was empty. "That's right. Still no food."

Emma remembered that everyone had mentioned a diner everyone liked to eat at and figured she could go pick up food before the others woke.

Emma drove the car to the diner and parked there. She walked in the front door and the bell to the door rang to signify a new customer. Everyone in the diner turned to stare at her. 'This is what they were talking about.' She thought as everyone stared at her.

She ignored the looks and walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you miss?" The elderly lady behind the counter asked.

"I need 8 slices of French toast, 4 eggs, 2 coffees, and 2 orange juices to go." Emma ordered.

The woman wrote it down while she ordered. "Name?"

Emma got the distinct feeling that the woman didn't need the name on the order and just wanted to know what her name was.

"Swan." Emma replied a little grumpy. It was far too early to get the third degree by strangers before she has had her coffee.

The woman huffed but nodded.

Suddenly a brunette walked up to her. She was wearing an apron and had a red streak in her hair. This must be Red Riding Hood. Emma thought.

"Are you the waitress?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Emma replied elegantly.

"Ursula said she had some friends moving here and said one of them was a waitress that might want to work here. I am so tired. I work all the time and don't get any time off." She complained.

Emma remembered times like that where she was forced to work non-stop. "No that's not me. My wife is the one with waitressing experience." Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Graham had given her the badge already. "I am the new deputy." She stated.

"Really?" Red asked very interested. "What made you want to be the deputy?"

"It's pretty much all I have done. I have been a bounty hunter for the last 7 years. There isn't much work in that up here. When Ursula told me that the sheriff's station was short staff I figured why not?" Emma shrugged.

"Why did you move up here anyway?" Red pushed.

"It's a long-complicated story, but the quick version is that Maleficent is my mother-in-law. So, we moved away from the big city to be with family." Emma said.

Ruby nodded along. "Interesting. The two of you should come out to girl's night this week!" Red offered.

"Girl's night?" Emma asked.

"Yep! A bunch of us younger ladies go out drinking on Saturday night. Ashley has Alex but is usually able to get her husband Sean to look after her. Ursula mentioned you have kids, right?" Red continued her interrogation.

Emma smiled. She was a little annoyed at the questions but loved talking about her kids. "Yep. Henry, our son, is 7 and Mallory, our daughter, is 4 and a half." Emma answered.

"Well, if you could get a babysitter than we would love for the 2 of you to join us on Saturday while we grill Lacey about how she can stand being around Mr. Gold like we always do." Red joked.

Suddenly a bag was dropped in front of her. "Your order is ready Swan." Said the old woman.

"Thanks." She turned back to the brunette. "I will talk to my wife and see what she thinks. We want to get settled in first."

"Of course. Welcome to Storybrooke." Red called while Emma left with the food and drinks.

Outside the diner Emma left and immediately bumped into a woman. "Sorry." The woman said quickly. Emma was just glad she didn't drop anything.

"It's alright. No harm, no foul." She commented before noticing who was standing in front of her. She was a short woman with short black hair and pale skin. There was a man with her. He was taller and had short dirty blonde hair. And finally, there was a young girl with them. She was probably about 5 years old. Long pale blonde hair ran down her back.

"I am Mary Margret. This is my husband David and our daughter Emily." Mary Margret greeted.

Emma was frozen. These were her parents and they had a daughter. A daughter they raised and took care of. One with almost the same name as her. They replaced her. But they don't even remember her. Emma didn't really know who to be angry at, but she really wanted to be angry at someone.

"Hello?" Her mother asked.

Emma broke out of her trance. "Sorry. I spaced out for a second. I'm Emma Swan. I'd shake your hand but it's full of food."

Mary Margret laughed. "That's fine. It was good to meet you." She said before the three of them went into the diner.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She finished the trip to the car and drove home.

* * *

She found that little Mal and her wife were awake and putting things away.

"There you are." Lily said upon seeing Emma came home.

"Sorry. I went to get food. I guess I should have left a note." Emma replied. She set the food on the table. "Mal, go get your brother up. And no water this time."

Mal pouted but ran upstairs anyway.

The adults chuckled.

"I ran into my parents and apparently my little sister at the diner." Emma suddenly said.

"Little sister?" Lily asked.

"Yep her name is Emily and she is about 5 from what I could tell. She looked almost exactly like I did at that age." Emma said downtrodden. "Is it wrong of me to be upset. Is it wrong that I am jealous?"

"Oh. My lovely Swan. Of course, you can be jealous. You can be angry if you want. Sometimes I want to be so angry at your parents for what they did. But then I remember something. If they didn't do what they did and Regina didn't cast the curse, then you and I would have never met. For that, I have to thank them. It's not wrong to have both good and bad feelings toward someone." Lily explained as she took Emma in her arms.

They heard the pounding of little footsteps coming down the stairs. "Get back Mal!" Shouted an angry Henry.

"Mama save me!" Mal ran straight into Emma's arms.

"I thought I told you not to use water to wake up your brother this time." Emma scolded.

"I didn't." She stated indignantly.

Emma looked skeptical before turning to Henry and seeing that he was completely dry. Emma rose her eyebrow at him asking silently what Mal did to wake him up.

"She hit me with a pillow!" He shouted.

Both parents tried not to laugh. "That's not nice Mal. We might have to give your French toast to Hen now." Lily threated.

Mal's face showed shock. "You wouldn't."

"You were being mean to your brother." Emma said in a slightly teasing tone.

"I will be goo I promise!" Mal scrambled out of Emma's arms and ran over to Henry and gave him a quick hug. "Sorry." Before running over to the table and sitting on a chair practically vibrating. "Can we eat now."

Emma and Lily couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

The family sat down and ate their breakfast and talked about their plans for the day. Henry and Mallory wanted to play on the playground some more so they went and did that after breakfast while Emma and Lily cleaned up.

"I was invited to a girl's night on Saturday." Emma said suddenly.

"Girls night? Like, going out for drinks and gossiping? Who invited you to that?" Lily asked.

"Ruby, or Red Riding Hood. And she invited both of us. She didn't really say all who was there. She did mention Ashley, your mother's employee, and Lacey, who I believe is Belle." Emma said trying to keep everyone's double identities straight.

"It could be fun." Lily said thinking about it. "We should get to know more people around our age. No matter how cool my parents are, it would be weird if we only hung out with them."

"That's true." Emma said

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Both looked to each other confused. Regina and Mal had promised to give them at least one day of settling in before bugging them again.

Emma went to answer the door and found two people standing there. One was an older man with longer hair that almost went into a bob. He used a cane to walk. There was a beautiful woman standing with him smiling. She had long brown hair and was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, I'm Lacey and this is my husband Mr. Gold. We just wanted to welcome you to the town." She greeted kindly.

Emma smiled and accepted the flowers. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Gold. How did you land such a beauty there? Did you make a deal for her?" Emma said jokingly.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"No reason." Emma said calmly. "Why don't you come in while I put these in a vase." Emma walked into the house to the kitchen. "Lily, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are here." Emma said loud enough to let the guests that were walking in the room hear.

"You know." Rumpelstiltskin stated.

"Yep." Lily answered. "Have for a while. Take a seat." She gestured to the table where Rumple and Belle sat.

"How did you find out about the curse?" Belle asked curiously.

"The Sorcerer's apprentice found me and told me about my mother." Lily stated.

"Who are you?" Rumple asked. He didn't like not knowing something.

Lily smirked. "The daughter of Regina and Maleficent."

Rumple's eyes widened. "Ah. That's why they wanted the curse broken and Emma brought here."

"Yep. But even they didn't know we had found out about the curse. We already knew each other when the Sorcerer's apprentice told me everything. When we met again, I told Emma about her part in everything. She was skeptical about it until our first kiss and a bunch of darkness whirling around the room." Lily said giggling again at the memory. Emma smirked too. Finding out magic is real is quite a shocking thing to discover. She was partially waiting for a half giant to show up and take her to wizard school.

Rumple thought over everything. "That kiss was about 7 years ago. That was when time started again." He deduced. "If you came here to break the curse, then why haven't you broken it yet."

"We want to get our family settled in before everyone getting their memories back. Plus, everything with my parents and Lily's parents will be complicated enough as it is." Emma explained.

"I don't like waiting." Rumple said in a threatening tone.

"Rumple." Belle said quietly while putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Calm down old man. We are going to be breaking the curse almost 3 years ahead of schedule. I think you can wait a month." Lily interjected.

Rumple thought about it for a minute. "How about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal would that be?" Emma asked warily. She had been warned about his deal making.

"I will leave you and your family alone for the next month. I won't pressure you to break the curse. And in return, after the curse is broken you help me find someone. I heard you were good at finding people." Rumple offered.

Emma stared at the man. It would be bad to have him as an enemy and this is a pretty straight forward deal. "I will only find the man. I won't be an accomplice to murder or kidnapping. I will take you to find this person and then you can conduct your business." Emma clarified.

Rumple nodded. It's not like he was going to kill his own son…. Although kidnapping had gone through his head once or twice.

"Deal." He held out his hand to shake on it.

"Are you sure Emma?" Lily asked looking at the hand warily.

"It's better to have him on our side. Plus, I would like to move in and get used to the town without having to look over my shoulder." Emma explained. She took his hand. "Deal."

* * *

AN: Emma makes her first deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Things are starting to heat up. BTW, I just want people to know that I am not making this into a long epic story. I am expecting this to be somewhere between 40K to 50K words. I hope you are enjoying it so far as I am pretty excited to get into the upcoming events.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now be good for your grandma's. Understood." Emma told the kids.

"We will mama. Go have fun with mommy." Mallory replied giving Emma a hug before she left.

Emma and Lily were dropping the kids off at the Mayoral mansion before meeting up with Ursula. It seemed that Ursula was also invited to girl's night. She hadn't really wanted to go, but with Emma and Lily going it couldn't be horrible.

They were given instructions by Ruby to arrive at the Rabbit Hole at 8. Emma and Lily both dressed casually in their jeans and jackets. Emma of course wearing her red leather jacket that she wore all the time and lily had a brown one.

They arrived at the bar and when they entered, they found Ruby sitting at a table with a woman with long blonde hair and Belle as well. Ruby saw them enter and raised her hand to get their attention.

"Over here!" She shouted excitedly.

Lily nodded and waved back. "You sure this was a good idea?" Lily whispered to Emma as the two made their way over to the table.

"I guess we will find out." Emma replied. The two of them got to the table and found and sat down. "Hey Ruby, thanks for inviting us." Emma greeted the waitress kindly.

"No problem! This is Ashley, she works for your mother Maleficent." Ruby stated gesturing to the blonde.

"Hi, its nice to meet you. Mal had mentioned you a couple times and hoped you would be coming." Ashley greeted offering her hand to Lily.

"Yes. It is nice to meet you too. She has talked about you and little Alex quite a bit. I am thankful you have been so helpful to her at her store." Lily replied taking the hand.

"Oh, it is no problem. She has been a blessing. She helped so much when I gave birth. I was so scared and me and Sean were so young. The job was a life saver." Ashley gushed.

"It is nice to meet you Ashley." Emma interjected. "I heard your daughter Alex is only a little younger than Henry. Maybe we could get the kids together. It would be nice for them to get some friends here."

"That would be wonderful. Alex only ever plays with Emily as there are not a lot of other kids around her age." Ashley replied happily.

"That's Mary Margret's daughter, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes. That was quite a mess." Ruby added since she liked to gossip. "David woke up from a coma and had amnesia. He didn't even remember his wife and before they could try to work it out Mary swooped in and made a move." Ruby talked excitedly. "Me and her were pretty good friends before that, but there were quite a few words said as I didn't agree with what she did." She said a little sadly.

"Also, she doesn't like the mayor or Mal. I think they are a little homophobic." Ashley added with a whisper. "It makes the play dates I set up with Mary a little difficult. I love Mal. She is the best and every time Alex plays with Emily, I have to listen to Mary complain about the Mayor and Mal and how their relationship is unnatural." Ashley sighed. "Maybe with you guys and Henry and Mallory around it will make it a little more bearable."

"I am sure you can get a long fine with her." Belle spoke up for the first time. Her face a little strained. She didn't want to see the relationship between Snow and her daughter destroyed but it was hard considering everything that had been said was not incorrect. Ruby looked at her with an amused smirk. "I am just saying that you shouldn't judge until you meet them is all." Belle defended herself.

Ruby looked to the couple. "Lacey is always looking to the best in people. She is even sticking around with Gold." She complained sarcastically.

"Hey. He isn't bad. He is just a little protective of those he cares about." Belle defended.

"And everyone else doesn't matter." Ashley stated. "Or did you forget how he tried to take my baby."

Belle sighed. "I am not saying he is perfect."

It was obvious to Lily and Emma this was a common argument amongst the girls. Suddenly a blonde woman sat down at the table.

"So, are these the newbies?" She asked.

"Yes Kathryn." Ruby laughs. "Lily here is Maleficent's daughter."

"Hi. You must be Regina's friend Kathryn." Lily greeted. "She told me about you."

"It is nice to meet you in person." Emma added.

Kathryn smiled. "Well, if you are anything like Mal or Regina, then you can consider me a friend in your book." Then she frowned a little. "Although I don't think Regina and Mal seem old enough to have a 25-year-old daughter."

With that the others looked at them questioningly.

Emma was a little nervous. They had a cover story for why they had not been seen in Storybrooke and why no one knew they had a daughter. "Well, Mal was young when she had Lily. Lily was actually raised by her grandparents." Emma explained.

"When my mom moved up here 7 years ago, she asked if I wanted to come, but I wanted to be with Emma. Our relationship had just started and I wanted to be there for little Henry." Lily explained.

"That's sweet." Gushed Ruby. "How did you two meet?"

Emma launched into the true story about them stealing at a gas station to when she got out of prison with Henry and Lily. Of course, she left out the part with magic and Enchanted Forest. When she finished the other three all had watery eyes. Emma and Lily smiled at that.

"That's such a sad and beautiful story." Ashley said while fanning her face to try and stop the tears from coming.

That was when Ursula showed up suddenly clapping the back of Emma and Lily. "What's with the tears and serious faces. I thought we were here to drink."

After that the 7 women drank and talked the night away. Emma and Lily talked about their lives in Boston, their decision to adopt Mallory (More cover story), and their decision to move to Storybrooke. Ruby spent most of the time catching the three newcomers up on the town gossip and all their dirty secrets. Belle was pretty quiet and didn't drink much, but the conversation of her and Gold's relationship came up every once in awhile which she vehemently argued for. Ashley told some fun stories about Maleficent from work, like the time she had tripped over a hanger and ended up buried in a pile of sweaters. Ursula mostly drank and interjected a few comments about Henry and Mallory.

All in all, it was a fun night where Emma and Lily felt they had made a few friends.

* * *

They also woke up the next day with hangovers and plans with Ashley for a play date for the kids that day.

Emma was making coffee when Lily trudged downstairs. Lily slowly slid into her seat at the counter and grunted. Emma slid her a cup of coffee since that was exactly what that grunt meant.

"Last night was nice." Emma commented.

"Shhh. Not so loud." Lily whispered. "Yes, it was." She added.

Suddenly there was feet pounding down the stairs. "Mama, Mommy!" Mallory shouted.

Lily and Emma both hissed an brought their hands up to their head. At the sudden noise.

Mallory didn't notice and hugged Emma tightly. "I missed you."

"Uh huh. Missed you too, sweetie." Emma replied. "How was your night with Grandma Mal and Grandma Regina." Emma asked.

"We made cookies! Grandma Regina is the best cook in the world. She even made them into shapes. She even made a cookie in the shape of an apple and said it was so we could make sure we still ate our fruits and veggies." Mallory said proudly.

Lily giggled at that. Their daughter was proud she ate and apple shaped cookie.

Henry came down the stairs hearing everyone talking. "She made me a cookie shaped like a spiders web." He said a little groggy. Spider-Man was his favorite superhero.

"That was nice of her. Did you say thank you?" Lily asked while she picked Henry up and pulled him into her lap at the kitchen counter.

"Yes." He said with an eye-roll.

"Good." Lily smiled while patting his head.

"We are going to the park today." Emma said to the two kids.

"We are going to play at the park?" Mallory asked excitedly.

"Yes, there is a playground in the town we were going to visit. A friend of ours and her daughter are going to be there." Emma answered.

"Who is the friend?" Henry asked.

"Ashley." Lily answered the boy in her lap.

"Isn't that Cinderella?" He asked.

"Yes. But her name is Ashley." Emma emphasized. They had to make sure the kids didn't call people by their fairy tale names.

He nodded in agreement.

Henry and Mallory went back up to their rooms to get changed before going to the park. Lily and Emma worked on packing up a picnic lunch so they could eat there.

* * *

When the four of them arrived at the park Emma and Lily set up a blanket to sit down on while Mallory and Henry went and played on the playground. There were swings and slides that they wanted to explore. Henry was partial to the monkey bars.

They had been there for about 10 minutes when Ashley showed up with a young blonde girl in a flowery dress.

Emma walked up to the girl who seemed to be shy and hiding behind her mom. "Hello there. I am Emma."

The girl averted her eyes and stayed silent. "Say hello Alex." Her mom prodded her.

"Hi." The girl whispered.

"Aw isn't she cute." Lily stated looking at the shy girl.

"She isn't very good with strangers." Ashley commented.

"That's OK. Henry has enough boldness to make up for both of them." Emma replied.

Once the mothers got the girl to go play, they could see her and Henry getting along pretty quickly while Mallory chased after them. The mothers got quite a kick out of watching the kids.

"Lily, I know Emma is the new deputy, but I don't think I heard what you were going to be doing." Ashley asked.

"I am starting at Granny's tomorrow." Lily replied. "I have worked as a waitress in the past and we are pretty lucky to not be too strapped for cash. It is a good job to pick hours so we can make sure that we have as much time possible with the kids." Lily said while watching Henry push Mallory on the swings.

"They grow up to fast. I am grateful to your mother for help. She has always been very kind to make sure I spent plenty of time with Alex." Ashley commented.

"I think my mother regrets not being there for me growing up." Lily said sadly. "She tries to make sure she spends lots of time with Henry and Mallory since we got here. It is nice to be able to have this kind of relaxation and have people to fall back on for help."

Emma put her arm around Lily. "It's OK. We are here now and have time now to spend together as a family."

Lily nodded in response. She still wished she could have grown up with both of her mothers.

"I am sure it will work out. If it wasn't for your mother, I would never have been able to raise Alex. I cannot thank her enough." Ashley praised Maleficent.

"I am sure she appreciates it." Lily said.

The three of them started to giggle as they watched Henry drag Alex around the playground while holding hands. "Do you think we need to get the wedding bells out yet?" Emma commented while laughing. She was glad that Henry had a new friend.

"They do look cute together." Ashley said while also laughing. "Although I think Alex still needs to get passed Mallory before she can steal her big brother." Ashley pointed to the pouting girl.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon eating snacks and talking about their kids and when they can play again. There would be more play dates in the future.

Emma and Lily were happy that Henry already had a friend from his school year that he could play with. When they finally decided to go home and parted ways with Ashley and Alex, they had to listen to Henry the whole way home about how Alex liked Spider-Gwen over Tom Holland Spider-Man and they got into an argument over it.

The two mothers could only roll their eyes at him. Those two kids would be smitten with each other before they knew it.

After the kids got tucked into bed Emma and Lily sat in the living room thinking about a decision they knew was coming.

"We have to break the curse soon." Lily stated.

"I know. We've only been her for a week." Emma replied sadly. "We wanted to get settled in more first, but the kids are more important. If Henry and Mal get attached to people and the curse breaks and we have to cut ties it could end badly for us."

"I don't think Ashley would do that." Lily replied.

"I don't know." Emma gnawed on her lip. "These people will have another set of memories come back to them. They could be different people."

They both sighed. "We still have to do it." Lily said.

Emma nodded. "I want to speak with my parents at least once before the curse breaks."

"You know that could be worse to your relationship." Lily said. "If they say something to you that could be bad before they know you're their daughter it could hurt what you could have." Lily tried to tell her.

Emma frowned. "I know. That is why I have to do it. If they know I am their daughter I will never know if they are nice to get on my side before trying to get us apart or if it is real." Emma replied.

"When they get their memories back, they will be different people Em. It's as you said, they could think differently of you if they are Snow White and Prince Charming rather than David and Mary." Lily reasoned.

"I still have to do it." Emma replied.

Lily just nodded. "Alright. I know They get breakfast at Granny's after dropping Emily off at school. Talk to them then at some point during the week."

With that they went to bed and knew that this week would be an interesting one.

* * *

AN: Another Chapter down. Thank you for continuing to read it and I enjoy reading all of your reviews. If you have any questions or ideas let me know. I wrote this chapter because I wanted another fluff chapter before the real stuff starts going down.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few days later when Emma was able to get up the courage to run into her parents. Surprisingly, the one that had pushed her into it had actually been Ingrid. Emma thought that Ingrid would be the one to try and keep her away from them as she had been sort of a surrogate mother. Ingrid had explained to Emma that if something happens when the curse breaks that ends up pitting her against her parents, she would regret not sitting down and talking to them even if they aren't really her parents at the moment.

It was the middle of the week and Lily was spending the morning with both of her moms while the kids were in school. They made sure to spend some time together every week to just catch up and get to know each other. Lily told them about growing up and they told her what the Enchanted forest was like since no one was really sure what would happen if the curse broke.

Emma went into the dinner and up to the counter and took a seat so there was a seat empty between her and Mary Margret who was sitting next to David at the counter for their breakfast.

"Hey Emma! How are you today?" Ruby asked excitedly as she came up to Emma to take her order.

"I am good Ruby. Over the hangover by now." Emma commented amusingly.

Ruby's face twisted in a grimace. "The next morning was not a good one."

"Ruby! Stop talking and take the woman's order!" Came a shout from the kitchen.

Ruby just rolled her eyes without even reacting. "What can I get you?"

Emma chuckled at the waitress's attitude. "Just some French toast and scrambled eggs. A glass of orange juice would be appreciated."

"I'll get right on that for you." Ruby winked.

Emma laughed. "Flirting with a married woman will get you in trouble Ruby."

Ruby walked into the kitchen laughing.

Emma heard a scoff come from her side. She sighed knowing this is where it would begin. "Can I help you?" Emma asked Mary Margret.

"Nothing." She stated a little abruptly.

"No. You scoffed at me and Ruby. Do you have a problem?" Emma asked turning toward Mary Margret and David.

"Yes." The woman turned toward Emma. "You should keep that to private if that's what you like." She with her hand.

"Keep what private?" Emma asked.

"Look. Some of us don't want to see whatever it is you do in private." Mary Margret said with an annoyed look.

"I didn't do anything that required privacy." Emma replied bluntly. This was not going well.

"We don't need anything unnatural corrupting kids in public so do what you want but just keep it away from the public eye." With a superior look.

"I am confused on what I am doing that is unnatural that seems to be bothering you." Emma asked in fake innocence.

Ruby had walked up and placed her food in front of her. "Emma." When Emma turned to the waitress, she saw a worried look in her eyes. It was amazing to Emma how this waitress she spent a couple of hours talking to was more protective and worried about her than her parents.

Emma shook her head. "Nope. I am curious here what Mary Margret is referring to as if my behavior is scaring children then I need to know as I spend a lot of time around my own." She stated in a sarcasticly challenging voice before turning back to Mary Margret.

The woman huffed. Her husband put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "No. It's fine, she should know what I am talking about." Mary Margret brushed him off and the man looked a little worried. "I am talking about you and your lesbian acts out in public." Mary Margret stated like she just won.

Emma raised an eyebrow, inside she was really started getting angry. "What are you talking about? I am unaware of any lesbian acts I have done out in public. I don't believe me and my wife have even kissed out in public yet."

"It's not that. It's just the way you flaunt it." Mary Margret's voice was raised. Some of the people in the diner were now listening in. "If you want to do that just keep it discreet. You will put bad ideas to the kids knowing about your _relationship_." She said the word relationship like it was a swear word.

"What bad ideas? Me and my wife have a very healthy and strong relationship. We have been married for more than 7 years. I am confused on how that would be putting bad ideas into kids." Emma stated gritting her teeth.

"A marriage should be between a man and a woman. That's how it is supposed to be. Only men and women can procreate and that is how it should be." Mary Margret stated harshly.

Emma paused taking that in. It hurt to hear this and maybe Lily was right. This was not a good idea. But it was already happening. Emma thought that now would be a good time to explain it so that maybe when her parents get their memories, they will be more understanding.

"Me and Lily already have 2 kids. We don't need anymore so I don't need to procreate. Plus, a marriage is about love, not picking out the best male to procreate with." She replied trying to stay calm. She could still see Ruby standing by and listening in with an angry look on her face. Emma knew that Ruby and Mary had been good friends and she could guess that their argument had come out from these ideas. During the night of drinking Ruby had confessed that she was bisexual. This was probably hurting her as much as it was hurting Emma.

"But you needed a man for that." Mary stated triumphantly.

"Henry's father was an asshole who pretended to love me then framed me for robbery and got me thrown in jail. If it wasn't for Lily being there to take care of Henry, I would have lost my son because of that bastard. As for Mallory, we did exactly as you are arguing for. Me and Lily went through a list of guys and picked out the best male specimen to use to procreate." Emma bit back harshly. The memories of Neal coming back always set her in a bad mood.

"You picked some guy to give you a baby?" Mary asked with shock.

"That is what invitro is." Emma stated blankly going with the story that they had come up with previously to explain Mallory's existence. "That is what happens when women want to have a kid together."

"What?" Mary asked harshly standing up from her seat.

"What other problem to you have with me. I don't show inappropriate displays of affection. In fact, I believe you and your husband do more of that than me. My relationship has already produced more children than yours. There are plenty of straight couple's out there without any children as well. I love my wife and my kids. If you can't come up with a real reason why you don't like my family then just leave." Emma ranted slowly getting more and more heated.

"The kids shouldn't even belong to you! They shouldn't be exposed to that! They should go to their fathers!" Mary Margret yelled.

Emma slowly stood up. "I am a deputy police officer and my wife is a waitress. We love our kids and have worked hard to provide a stable home with them. And you, some random person that knows nothing about my life decides that a deceitful felon and some frat boy who sold his sperm for beer money deserves my children more than us." Emma said in a disturbingly calm voice staring down Mary Margret in the middle of the dinner which was bathed in utter silence.

"Leave." The firm word cut through the silence. Everyone turned to see Granny standing in the doorway with a spatula and apron sending a look toward Mary Margret that would send the Evil Queen running. "You can leave now."

Mary Margret looked around the diner before grabbing her husbands' arm. "Let's go David." The two of them left the diner quickly.

"You didn't have to do that." Emma told Granny.

"I didn't do it for you. I'd hate to make Ruby mop up after you broke Ms. Blanchard's nose." Granny said casually before walking back into the kitchen getting a little chuckle out of everyone in the diner. Emma sat back down at her seat with some of the tension out of the air.

"It's on the house." Ruby gestured toward the breakfast sitting on the counter.

Emma nodded. "Thanks." She took a few bites of food. "You did warn me about her."

"I am sorry you had to go through that." Ruby said sympathetically.

"It's alright." Emma took a big breath before letting it out. "It was going to happen sometime and the sooner I know where people stand the better. Now I know I got you and Granny on my side." Emma stated a little sadly.

"Damn straight!" Ruby said.

* * *

Emma chuckled a little and finished her breakfast while talking with Ruby. She returned back to the house to find Lily and Regina in the kitchen. Emma could see Regina was showing Lily how to cook something. Lily had never been great at cooking. Her food was edible, but just barely. It had never really been a priority. But seeing the two laughing and interacting in the kitchen hurt a bit. Especially after the conversation she just had, she could feel the jealousy rise as she watched Maleficent walk into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Came the voice from right behind her. Emma turned around quickly and saw that it was Ingrid.

Emma quickly launched herself at Ingrid and wrapped her arms around her. Emma buried her face into Ingrid's neck and started crying. She was crying like she had never cried before.

Emma didn't understand it. She had been fine for so long without her parents. She didn't need them now. Why did this hurt so much?

"Shhhh. It's OK." Ingrid whispered in her ear. Ingrid continued to rub her back.

"Ems. Are you alright?" Lily asked having noticed the commotion. Emma could hear the worry in her voice.

Emma could only shake her head in the negative. She was not OK and she didn't know why.

Ingrid brought them down to the couch to sit. Emma just continued to cry into Ingrid and most likely ruining the shirt she was wearing.

Emma could hear other people in the room shuffling around.

"It must have gone pretty bad if Ems is like this." Lily said, upset at the condition her wife was in.

"I wonder what it was that the brat said." Regina growled. She had grown to like Emma, even if she was a Charming. Regina paused for a second before looking at the blonde on the couch. No. She wasn't a Charming. She was a Swan.

Emma spent 15 more minutes clinging to Ingrid before the sobs turned into sniffles.

"Feeling better?" Ingrid ask kindly as she could feel the tension and pain melting away from the girl in her arms.

"Yes." Came the hoarse whisper. "Thank you….Mom."

Ingrid's breath hitched in her throat. The feeling of happiness welling up inside her and tears were coming to her eyes. "Of course, dear." Ingrid croaked out.

* * *

AN: This chapter was a little bit more angst filled. I am interested to see where the story and relationships of the characters in this story go myself. This got a lot more heated and intense than I thought it would when I started writing it. But with Emma's personality of never really backing down and Snow's personality of a 'I know better than you' the clash was going to be big and intense. And it was only the first one. This is not over by a long shot.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma took a little while to gather herself after breaking down in Ingrid's arms. Regina, Lily, and Maleficent had waited patiently while this happened, all of them knowing that something must have happened between her and Snow.

Emma got herself under control and extricated herself from the Snow Queen's arms. "Sorry about that." Emma commented quietly. She was embarrassed by her display.

"Don't worry about it dear. Are you alright?" Maleficent asked kindly.

Emma took stock of the situation. The four women in the room all looking at her worried about how she was. It made Emma truly happy. This was her family (Plus Ursula, Henry, and Mallory of course). She didn't need Snow or Charming. She had everything right here.

She gave a small, shy smile. "I think I am alright." She sniffled a little and wiped the snot away with her shirt sleeve.

Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust. She picked up a box of tissues and handed it to her.

Emma laughed before accepting it. "Sorry guys. I just talked with Snow. And as you can guess it didn't go as well as I hoped."

"I can understand that. Whenever I talk with her, I want to rip out her tongue." Commented Regina. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" She asked.

Everyone laughed at that. "So. What happened?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Nothing good."

"What did the idiots say?" Maleficent asked.

"Basically, Snow came up with a bunch of reasons to be mad at me and say we were inappropriate, and when I refuted them, she said that we shouldn't be able to have our kids." Emma said sadly.

"What!?" Lily stood up quickly and started pacing. "She wanted us to get rid of our kids!"

"Lils, calm down."

"No! That bitch thinks she can just go around and decide how other people can live? That's ridiculous."

"We should wait before doing anything. At least until after the curse is broken." Emma replied. She still had some small hope for Snow and David.

Lily calmed down a little. Emma was the only one who was able to get Lily to relax like that. When she got wound up her temper would drive her.

Emma stood up and brought her into a hug. "Are the kids at home?" Emma asked.

"Henry is upstairs doing his homework and Mallory is taking a nap." Maleficent told her.

Emma nodded as she had wanted the kids safe at home for this. Then before anyone realized what she was doing she leaned in to kiss her wife. It had been far to long for her not to kiss her love. She lost herself into the kiss before pulling back and seeing the dazed look in Lily's eyes. It always made her proud to cause that.

She turned to look at her mother-in-laws who both had confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Emma asked. Wondering what was up.

"There was no magic in it." Maleficent stated.

"I beg to differ." Said Lily with a goofy smile.

"Don't get us wrong. It was quite the kiss dear." Regina said with a smirk toward her daughter. "What we mean was in most true love kisses there is a blast of magic released and that didn't happen."

"But that doesn't make sense. We definitely had a true love kiss when our magic released 7 years ago." Emma pointed out.

"Well that's because Lily had Emma's darkness in her." Regina stated. "If true loves gave of a blast of magic every time they kissed, Snow's castle wouldn't be standing after they had sex."

"Eew! I don't need to hear about that!" Emma yelled covering her ears.

"How do you think you existed sweetie." Ingrid cut in. She did enjoy teasing the girl she saw as a daughter.

Emma started making gagging noises causing the other ladies to laugh.

Lily was the first to stop laughing though and get a worried look. "What you are saying is that true love's kiss will only destroy a curse if one of the two people involved in the kiss are cursed?" She asked.

"Yes." Regina replied.

Emma looked around worriedly at a room full of people that were the only people she has ever loved. And everyone of them exists outside the curse.

"How has the curse not broken from Snow and David kissing then? They are true loves." Asked Ingrid

"Because Emma was the intended Savior. It has to be true love involving her as a part of the kiss." Regina said.

"This could be a problem." Emma said.

"Yes. It would be." Maleficent stated as everyone sat down to try and think a way to break the curse.

"What about Rumpelstiltskin?" Lily asked. "We could go to him."

"No!" Regina and Maleficent yelled at the same time. The other three looked at them weirdly.

"Why? Doesn't he want the curse broken?" Emma asked.

"Yes. He does." Maleficent said. "But he doesn't really care about any of us. Only what he wants matters. If we tell him that we can't break the curse he wants broken because the Savior needs to have true love with someone cursed, then he would place a powerful curse on Lily." Regina nodded in agreement.

"No one is cursing anyone." Emma stated vehemently.

"We would never do that." Ingrid reassured her.

Emma smiled to her. Thankful to have Ingrid in her life again.

"We have a week to figure this out until Rumple starts coming down on us." Lily pointed out.

"We will look into it to figure out what we can do." Regina said.

"Ma. What's for dinner." Came Henry's voice from upstairs.

Everyone sighed at the interruption and tabled the discussion for later. The kids came first.

"Your mom and Grandparents made Lasagna." Emma shouted up the stairs.

With that everything went back to normal for a little while. But everyone kept the thought in the back of their head. 'How do they break the curse now?'

* * *

Across town Ursula was out on a date at the diner with the Sheriff.

"How are your friends liking Storybrooke?" He asked.

Ursula smiled at him. He was a kind and considerate man. She hoped it wouldn't all fall through when the curse broke and he found out who she was.

"They are settling well. Henry likes the school and I think he already has a girlfriend." Ursula giggled a little.

"Ah. The kid has a bit of a schoolyard crush?" Graham chuckled a little at the children's antics.

"Emma said that he and Alex, Ashley's daughter, seem to get along really well. Little Mal even seems to be a little put out by how close they are." Ursula smiled at the picture of the scene she had seen the other day of it with the 4-year-old crossing her arms a pushing out her bottom lip at the sight of the other two playing together.

"He's a little heart-breaker already. The girls will be swarming all over him when he gets older." Graham replied with a bit of a laugh.

"Can I get you anything?" Ruby asked as she walked up to the couple.

"I will have the fish fry." Ursula replied while Graham ordered a burger and fries.

Ruby took the order before pausing.

"Just so you know Emma had a bit of a run in with Mary earlier. It wasn't pretty either."

"Is she ok?" Ursula asked with a sudden worried look.

"I think so, but there were some pretty harsh words thrown between those two before Granny through Mary out of the diner."

"Thanks for telling me." Ursula said.

"Do you want to go?" Graham asked knowing that Emma was basically family to Ursula.

"No. She has Lily and everyone else back home." Ursula reassured him.

* * *

Several miles away in Boston, two men were sitting outside of an apartment building. One was confused while the other was upset.

"You said she would be here August."

"She was. I made sure to keep track of her."

"Why didn't you tell me she had been pregnant earlier! I would never have left!"

"Because of this problem now. If Emma settled down roots and had a family, she would never leave behind a settled life to break the curse."

"So, you split us up and had her go to jail just to keep her in an unhappy life?!"

"I was just doing my job Neal!"

"Not well enough if you didn't know that she went off and got married and had another kid!"

"Excuse me? Are you talking about the nice family that lived upstairs?" A kind lady who had over heard the two somewhat.

"Yes, we are old friends of Emma's. Do you know where she moved?" Neal switched over to his charming attitude that he used to try to get people to relax before stealing.

"Oh yes. That family was absolutely delightful. They were the best neighbors I have ever had. And their son always opened the door for me. Such a gentlemen. It's too bad they moved away. The new couple that moved in is always playing loud music." The old lady said as she went off on a tangent.

"Do you know where they moved to?" Neal asked as he was getting annoyed with the lady.

"They said something about family in Maine, I think. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful." As the lady continued on ignoring the shocked look on the two men.

"She is already there? It wasn't supposed to happen this quick." August said. Nothing was going as he had thought.

"We have to go to Storybrooke?" Neal asked. He had been hoping to avoid that place. When August found him and confessed about Henry, Neal was angry and planning on trying to keep them all from the craziness that surrounded the Enchanted forest.

"Yes."

"Damn."

* * *

AN: We got a few new characters coming in. Let's see how they will stir up the pot more than the complication with breaking the curse already has messed with the main characters lives. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for things that might be interesting to happen or encounters to take place let me know. I always enjoy new ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma was sitting at the diner again. Another week had past since she and Lily had tried to break the curse with a kiss and they were no closer being able to figure how to break it. The whole family had been trying to figure it out themselves, and the older witches had even confined themselves to Regina's vault for the whole weekend searching for answers with no result.

The kids had wanted to help but Emma told them to focus on going to school and making friends with kids there.

They were also working on a few more plans to try and be ready for when the curse breaks.. Such as what to do if Storybrooke becomes unlivable for their family. They all had lived without magic long enough to not worry about living in the world without magic. After the lives they had gone through they were more interested in keeping their family together than anything else.

Emma had been contemplating ideas over what to do when a loud rumbling sound was heard outside of the diner that caught her attention. It was the sound of a really loud motorcycle pulling up into Granny's parking lot. This caught Emma's attention since there was no one in town that had a motorcycle and so whoever was on that bike was from outside of town. She saw two people get off the bike and both removed their helmets and what Emma saw made her duck under the table of the booth she was sitting in.

'What the hell is Neal doing here?' Was Emma's first thought. 'Lily is going to kill him.' Was her second.

She saw Ruby looking at her from the counter confused and Emma just shook her head. The bell to the door opened and the two men walked in the and looked around before going over to Ruby.

"Hello. We are looking for a place to stay and I heard you and your grandmother run the inn." The man Emma didn't know said to Ruby.

"Sure. How many rooms do you need?" Ruby asked.

"Two." Neal replied shortly.

"No problem." Ruby replied with an upbeat attitude. "May I ask what brings you to this town? We don't get a lot of visitors."

"Mind your own business." Neal bit back angrily.

August smacked the back of his head. "Sorry about my friend's manners." He said kindly. "We are here looking for someone. A woman named Emma. Since there aren't a lot of visitors in this town you may have noticed her. I heard she came here pretty recently."

Ruby looked a little confused. "Emma? I do not know anyone by that name."

"Well if you see someone named Emma with blonde hair and green eyes please let us know. We are going to go check into our rooms."

Ruby nodded and waved them on. When they left her sight Ruby walked over to Emma's table quickly while Emma got out from under the table and was grabbing her stuff quickly.

"Who was that Emma?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I didn't know the taller one but the grumpy one is Henry's father. I haven't seen him since before Henry was born. What are they doing here?" Emma was freaking out a little she was trying to put everything together. The only people able to come here are connected to the Enchanted forest. So, who is Neal?

Ruby's eyes widened. She had remembered the story about how Henry came to be from their girl's night out and was not a fan of Neal. Not only that be he was really rude to her. Ruby quickly grabbed Emma's hand without any further questions. "Let me show you the back way out."

Ruby led Emma through the kitchen and out the back door of the diner which Emma was thankful for. She had walked from the station to the diner that day so she snuck around the back of the diner and went to the station.

Emma pulled out her phone and called Lily who had taken the kids to the park with Regina and Ingrid. She answered right away.

"Hey Em. How is work?" She asked.

"Lils. He's here." She said a little panicked.

"Calm down Em. Whose here?" Lily asked worried which had gained Regina's attention who had been sitting on the bench next to her daughter watching Ingrid pushing the kids on the swing set.

"Neal. He showed up at the diner with some other guy and was asking Ruby about me. Ruby covered for me while I snuck out but he is here. And he didn't look happy." She replied quickly while ducking into the station.

Lily stood up quickly. "Where is that bastard? I will show him what for."

"Just take the kids home. It is better if he doesn't accidentally come across them before we figure out how to deal with the latest problem." Emma explained.

"Of course. It will be ok Emma. He won't touch you or Henry."

Lily and Regina took the kids back to the house.

Emma walked up to Graham. "Would it be alright if I got off early today?" Emma asked.

Graham looked up from the desk confused. "Sure. Is something wrong?" He asked concerned for her.

Emma nodded. "Yes. Just… If someone comes in looking for me don't tell them anything."

That only made Graham more worried but he let her go.

* * *

Across town August and Neal were walking on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure they will be here?" Neal asked sarcastically as August had been wrong before and everyone, they had asked so far had said they didn't know anyone named Emma. (Granny, Archie, and Kathryn were not just about to hand out information on Emma to a stranger. That was a positive of being in a small town.)

"The lady at the apartment said they moved here to be closer to family so it would make sense that they would be here." August replied to Neal who was getting more and more frustrated.

Suddenly a tall blonde woman bumped into them as they were walking down the street and fell to the ground. She looked up at the two with an annoyed look before she looked confused and then shocked before settling on an angry glare toward Neal. She got up quickly and brushed her clothes of and stormed away from them.

The two men looked confused at the encounter before continuing toward the destination. They walked up to an apartment door and knocked. When the door opened, they saw a small girl with long blonde hair on the other side.

"Hello?" She asked the two strangers.

"Hello sweetie. Can we talk to your mother?"

"Sure." The girl ran inside to get her mother before Mary Margret came to the door.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

* * *

Emma arrived at home to see Regina and Lily waiting a little nervously. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs coloring with grandma Ingrid." Lily replied as she got up and rushed to Emma and gave her a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. Once we deal with this."

Suddenly the door opened quickly and Ursula walked in. "Is everything ok. Graham called me and said he was worried about you. That you were acting weird."

"Neal is here." Lily stated with a growl. If there was someone that hated Neal as much as her it was their live-in nanny/aunt.

"How did he get here?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Emma said. "That had been bothering me as well."

"I know." Came a voice. They all looked to the doorway to see that Mal had arrived. "I bumped into him and got a whiff of his smell. I was surprised when I smelt something similar to Henry but there was another reason why I was able to recognize him. From his smell I can tell that he is also the son of Rumpelstiltskin."

"That must have been why he created the curse and wanted it broken. All of it was to get to his son." Regina stated answering another question that had plagued her for years.

"Are you saying that Henry is the grandson of the Dark One?" Lily asked.

Mal suddenly got a sinister idea. "I think I know what to do. It will take care of Rumpelstiltskin as a future enemy as well as give us more time for breaking the curse."

She then proceeded to tell them her plan while they all sported the same mischievous smile.

* * *

August and Neal were on a couch inside Mary's apartment.

"We are looking for a woman named Emma. We heard she was in town."

"Why would you look for that harlot." Mary replied with a disgusted look.

"She is here?" Neal asked excitedly.

"Yes. Her and her wife and their two kids moved here."

"Where are they?" August asked.

"They bought a house near her wife's mother." Mary stated annoyed.

"Her wife's mother?" August asked confused.

"Yes. That's why they came here. Her wife, Lily's mother is a woman who runs a clothing store here. Maleficent. Everyone calls her Mal. She must have gotten it from her mother." Mary stated with a sneer.

"Got what?" Neal asked.

"Her disgusting life style. Those people are gross. Even the mayor is with Mal. The whole town is involved. The Sheriff is friends with them and Emma is the deputy. They even took my friends!" Mary ranted.

"Thank you for your help ma'am." August said a little concerned for Snow White's sanity.

They left the building and were back on the sidewalk.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Neal asked. "My son and Emma are in the clutches of the Evil Queen and Maleficent."

"We are going to have to be careful about this. It could have been a long thought out plan. They are probably trying to keep Emma from breaking the curse and this Lily woman brought her here to meet her parents so that the Evil Queen can have her as a hostage against Snow White." August thought out.

"What can we do?" Neal asked.

August sighed. "You aren't going to like it."

Neal thought for a second before turning to August. "No. A million times no."

"We have too. I don't like it either." August replied.

"Fine. We will go see my father." Neal said.

The two walked across the town in silence before arriving at the store. They saw the same blonde woman they bumped into earlier shaking Mr. Gold's hand. As they opened the door they heard the end of the conversation.

"And my end of the deal?"

The woman turned at the sound of the bell and saw who walked in and smiled. "Perfect timing."

* * *

15 minutes earlier.

Mal walked into Mr. Gold's pawn shop. He looked up at the woman and smiled. "What can I do for you today Mal?"

"I am here to make a deal." She replied seriously.

"What kind of deal dearie?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"There is someone that is after my grandchildren. I think they may come to you for help. We don't need your help against them, but I want to make a deal saying you will never try to take my daughter, her wife, or any of their children away from my family, or help someone else do so." Mal stated.

"Hmmm. That is a lot to ask for." He stated.

"Actually, it's not. I am literally asking you do nothing. I also want you to take off the deadline of breaking the curse." Mal said with a straight face.

At this Rumple got annoyed. "No. That is not negotiable."

"You haven't heard my end of the deal. You won't need to have the curse broken anytime soon." Mal stated confidently.

"What is it you are offering." Rumple asked suspiciously.

"Baelfire."

Rumple was shocked. "Did you take him?" He asked angrily.

"No. I have not done anything to him and he is not in my or my family's possession. But if you make the deal, I can give him to you." Mal replied.

Rumple thought it over. Don't do anything to take away the savior, her wife, or her children and get Baelfire back. He still wanted the curse broken but it wouldn't be urgent and the Savior would be more likely to break the curse surrounded by loved ones anyway….

He put his hand out. "I will not do anything to take or harm Lily, Emma, Henry, Mallory, or any future children nor will I assist another in return for my son Baelfire."

Maleficent smiled and took his hand. "Deal."

"And my end of the deal?" He asked with greed in his eyes before they heard the bell on the door and looked to see two men walk into the room.

Maleficent smiled. "Perfect timing." She turned back to Rumple. "The shorter one is Baelfire. I have completed my end of the deal." Then she strode out the door smiling.

* * *

AN: Another chapter down. Do you think that this plan will work for Mal? So many are coming together to try and get what they want. Once again let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. I would love to hear about them and thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Neal and August were standing inside the pawn shop after the woman just left making them confused. Rumple had a shocked look on his face.

"Bae." He asked quietly.

"Father." He said keeping a straight face.

"What… What are you doing here Bae?" Rumple asked confused. He was glad his son was here, but his son seemed to have come to him willingly which was surprising.

Neal took a deep breath. He never thought he would be standing in front of his father again. "I didn't want to come here." He said.

Rumple flinched a little at that. "What did you want from me then?"

"I have a son." Neal replied.

"That's good news!" Rumple said happily. Not only was his son back but he had a grandson.

"But I don't have him. Those evil witches are keeping him hostage!" Neal snapped.

Rumple suddenly saw Mal's smile flash in front of his face and got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Are you talking about Maleficent and Regina?" He asked.

"Yes. They have him. They are obviously using him against Snow White and Prince Charming." Neal gritted his teeth just imagining his son in the hands of those witches.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." August added in suddenly tentatively.

"And who are you?" Rumple questioned him.

"No one important. And we don't know they have him to use him against Snow White and Prince Charming." August added in.

"Tell me what happened." Rumple asked already getting a headache and knowing where this was going to get him.

"That bitch stole them from me!" Neal yelled and August and Rumple backed up a little.

"That isn't how it happened." August cut in. Before explaining everything he knew about Emma meeting Neal and them becoming close. How he told Neal about who Emma was. How Neal left Emma in prison. How August later found out about Emma being pregnant and trying to bring Neal to find her and where they are now.

Rumple rubbed his nose in annoyance. This was not the reunion he wanted with his son. His son had left him for evil things he had done and now his son is coming to him and basically asking him to kidnap a child for him.

"Bae. From the sounds of it, it looks like you are in the same position as me. You want to have a relationship with your son. A son that probably hates you. Just think you want me to do. What you wanted in a father and do that." Rumple stated.

"After all this time you still won't do anything against your own interests?!" Neal bit back angrily.

"I am trying to help you!" He yelled back with tears in his eyes. "I am trying to stop you from making the mistakes I made!" Rumple retorted. "The only way to have a chance is to tell him the truth. To not try to turn this into a battle between you and Emma. And do not try to go against Lily." Rumple advised him.

"Why not?!" Neal questioned.

"They are his mothers. They raised him, fed him, read him bedtime stories, and took him to school. If it becomes a 'you vs them' situation. You will lose." Rumple stated.

"Why won't you just help me?! Just use your magic you are so proud of!" Neal roared.

"I can't! There is no magic here! And I made a deal already that I wouldn't do anything to that family. I can't help you. Even if I could I wouldn't do this." Rumple said sadly. "If you do it, you won't have a son back, the most you will ever get is a prisoner."

Neal shoved over a display of 'nik naks' before storming out the door.

August and Rumple stood in the store awkwardly. "I don't know if I should angry at you." Rumple said.

"This is my fault." August stated sadly. He had failed in his duty.

"If you didn't do it I would never have met my son again, but he may have had a happy life with a family if you hadn't." Rumple replied absently.

August just nodded before leaving out the door to go after Neal to try and figure out this mess.

Belle came into the store a few minutes later. "Is everything alright?" She asked when she found him staring at the wall. "I know you were making a deal."

"Yes." He replied without looking at her.

"Was it a bad deal?" She asked.

Rumple thought about it for a second. "No. I think it was probably the smartest deal I ever made." He said finally.

"Why is that?" Belle asked.

"Because if I hadn't made it, I would have been tempted." Rumple replied.

"Tempted to do what?" Belle asked concerned. She had never seen Rumple like this.

"Start a war we can't win." He stood up and put on his jacket. "There is something I need to do."

* * *

Maleficent had arrived at the house after making the deal. She had informed everyone what had happened and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Neal is a problem, but should be a simple one to deal with. If he had Rumple on his side it would have been difficult." Regina reasoned out, kissing Mal for her idea.

"I don't know. He has been fairly reasonable here in Storybrooke and now that I know he did everything to get back to his son…. I can sympathize with him." Mal admitted looking toward Lily who sent her mother a sad smile.

Ingrid had a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't have much experience with him, but if he really has been reasonable then it might help smooth everything over if we use him as a bridge."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her.

"Rumple just made a deal to say that he can't do anything against you guys and can't split up your family, so I think to really help Henry should spend some time with his grandfather." Ingrid explained while everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Emma was shocked.

"He can't do anything to Henry. He can't take him away. He can't hurt him. He can't keep him from you. But Rumple seemed to do a lot for his son. If you let him have a relationship with his grandson it could stop Rumple from doing anything against any of us in the future. He won't want to." Ingrid explained.

Emma thought it out for a minute. Everything that Ingrid had said made sense but that didn't mean she liked the idea of leaving her son alone with Rumpelstiltskin.

"We will think about it." Emma said looking to her wife.

Lily nodded.

* * *

August had entered the diner and sat at the counter. He was trying to figure out where everything had gone wrong. He couldn't find Neal anywhere after he had stormed out of his father's shop.

August had only tried to do the right thing. He may have screwed up along the way but, he had been a kid too.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked him.

"A do over?" He said sarcastically.

Ruby giggled a little. "Fresh out. But we have coffee. It's not a do over but it can help fix things."

"I doubt it. But I will have some anyway." August replied.

Ruby got him a mug and poured some coffee in it. "Any luck from earlier?"

"Yes and no." He replied.

"That boy loves his mothers." Ruby said suddenly.

"What?" August asked confused.

"Henry, I know about your friend Neal and what happened with Emma. Henry will not do anything against his mothers. They are good people." Ruby said fiercely.

"What about Regina and Maleficent?" He said cautiously.

Ruby thought for a second. "Regina used to be unapproachable. But when Maleficent came around she softened quite a bit. And then when Emma, Lily, and the kids came it became obvious. Regina is a mother bear."

"What do you mean?" August asked curiously.

"She may seem tough on the outside, but that is more for people not in her inner circle. She is protective of those she views as family. If someone tries to mess with that she would fight back. I just think she spent so much time without family that people may have thought she was mean." Ruby reasoned out.

August sat quietly thinking that over.

* * *

At the mansion there was a pounding on the door. Emma got up to answer the door with trepidation knowing who it could be. When she swung the door open she was quite surprised to see who was standing there.

"Mr. Gold." She greeted.

"Ms. Swan." He replied quietly. "I would like to apologize on behalf of my son for what he has done to you." He said in a formal done.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Neal is a big boy. You can't do his apologizing for him."

Rumple just nodded his head. He stood there silently for a second.

"So, Henry is my grandson." He said awkwardly.

Emma nodded slowly. "It seems so. I didn't know Neal was your son until today."

"Do you think I could see him?" He asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes a little. He just rolled his eyes. "You know I can't do anything to him. Not that I would want to."

Emma thought back to the conversation her and Lily had earlier about this topic and what they had agreed on.

"How about we make a deal?" Emma said.

"What is the deal?" He said cautiously.

"Regular visits. You can spend time with him as long as there is another person there, we approve of." Emma said.

"How is that fair. It will show Henry you don't trust me." Rumple pointed out.

"Belle is on the approved person list." Emma stated. Rumple nodded in acceptance.

"What do you want in return." Rumple asked.

Emma took a deep breath. "We need your help to break the curse."

Rumple looked confused for a second. "What about True loves kiss? You and Lily had a kid together. You are obviously true loves."

"And neither of us are under a curse. Neither is Henry, Mallory, Regina, Ingrid, Mal, or Ursula. Anyone that I might share some kind of true love for is not under a curse." Emma explained.

Rumple thought that through. "That is a problem. True love is the only way to break the curse. And it has to be with you and someone under a curse. So, you need to either have true love with someone under the curse or someone you love needs to be cursed. Which is difficult without magic." Rumple thought out loud.

"No one is cursing anyone." Emma replied vehemently.

Rumple nodded thinking through the problem. "You have a deal." He turned and limped away deep in thought.

* * *

At the beach Neal stood looking out at the sea thinking about everything he learned. He knew there was something going on. And his father was standing in the way. Nothing was more important that his son. Neal pulled out a large shell and blew on it.

Suddenly a red headed mermaid appeared on the beach. "You called?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes. Can you get a message to Captain Hook?" Neal asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Tell him that I need my help to get my son back and that Rumpelstiltskin is here as well." Neal said.

Ariel nodded before turning around and swimming away.

Neal nodded before walking back to the inn. If his father wasn't going to help him, then he would find someone who would.

* * *

Out somewhere at sea

"The crocodile is there. I could finally get my revenge as well as help out little Baelfire." Hook said out loud as he stood on the deck of his ship. He turned to look at the woman standing next to him on the deck. "That is the same place that your daughter is at, right? Shall we go?"

"We shall. I am ready for a family reunion." Cora gave the captain a sinister smile.

* * *

AN: Another Chapter down and maybe a few more villains to add to the list. If you have any other ideas or suggestions please let me know. This story is becoming a bit bigger than I had planned and I have no idea where it will end. Thank you for reading and supporting this story. I love writing it and I find every time I sit down to write it something different than what i have planned comes out and the characters just won't act the way I envision they will. It is an interesting experience feeling my own story going against me.

Thank you.


End file.
